Scrying With Blood
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Konoha has brought nothing but pain and fear to Naruko, but no one knows that she has found a powerful ability because of the abuse she has endured and it might help her find a real home, one free of ulterior motives … – Naruko / male harem - Hentai Girl x Boy
1. Written in Blood

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content and language and violence: Be Warned**

 **(** I'm thinking)"  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x ? / ? / ? / ? / ? /**

XXXXXXXXXX

*crack*crash*

A young girl shot up in a panic. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and her golden hair was dripping fresh blood "w-where am I? What happened?" she clutched her head in pain as she looked around at the area she was in and wiped away some blood from the whisker marks on her cheek …

It was a forest … she was in an ancient forest. The trees were massive. Far bigger than anything she had ever seen in the village. A soft crackling sound caught her attention and she turned to see a branch smoldering on the ground.

*crack*boom*

The small blonde yelped and looked up at the dark sky above her … storms clouds … furious black storm clouds hung in the sky …

The young girl shivered and hugged her small frame for warmth as she looked for a way back to the village. For a second it looked like the grass was moving in front of her, but something about it was weird … the pattern of grass was too regular …

*hissssss*

She froze "h-hello? I-Is someone there? My name is Naruko … h-hello?" she got a sinking feeling in her stomach … the grass like pattern closed in and something came out of the trees …

*hissssss* it was a massive green snake! The serpent was easily big enough to swallow the girl whole and it slithered towards her. Naruko turned to run, but found that she was surrounded by the snake's long body … there was no where for her to run.

Naruko backed away from the snake's mouth "Help! Help! Someone help me … please help" she started crying as she backed away from the deadly fangs …she knew no one cared enough to come even if they heard her cries … the villagers probably dumped her here so she would die …

The mouth of the snake opened wide … Naruko slipped in the puddle of her own blood and stared up at the serpent in fear … the snake shot towards her and she screamed …

Suddenly the ground beneath her feet began to glow and she looked down … it was a glowing red circle with beautiful patterns inside it. The circle was so odd that even the snake paused in its attack to watch it, but only for a second … the snake reared its head and opened its mouth again …

*boom* Naruko couldn't believe her eyes … everything happened so fast. She was watching the snake come for her … then the blood beneath her feet came to life and created sharp spikes that impaled the snake. The little girl ran out of the way to avoid being crushed by the serpent's dead body as it hit the ground.

"I … how did I do that? … I can think about it later, how do I get out of here?" wondered Naruko as she slowly began to calm down … the body of the snake was 7 feet thick and very smooth so she couldn't just climb out … the only way out was to climb up the snake's head. Her heart raced as she hesitantly approached the Snake …

The head of the snake hung limply on its side over its coils with its bloody mouth hanging open … one of the dead lifeless eyes were shredded opened and gushing blood from one of Naruko's blood spikes, which have all dissolved mixing her blood with that of the serpent's. After carefully poking the snake a couple times to confirm its dead she stepped forward and waded through the blood to get to the mouth, but when she touched the blood she was knocked flat as images assaulted her mind …

 _She was high up and twisting her way through this very forest until she came upon a fence …_

 _The image of a chain link fence surrounding this very forest, but she was in side the fence watching two men drag something into the forest …_

 _A spark of curiosity that wasn't her own could be felt and she twisted her way through the trees … a moment later she saw the men drop something on the ground … it was her! She was looking at herself lying on the forest floor ...  
_

 _"finally this brat will die" laughed one man._

 _"yeah, but I hope it isn't a fast death … that demon should suffer. Lets go, drinks are on me" both men laughed as they left the forest. A forked tongue flicked into view ...  
_

Naruko bolted upright … it made sense, she was looking through the snake's eyes "how … I need to talk to Jiji" she stood up and stepped on one tooth … she used the teeth like a ladder and slowly climbed up. Finally she stood on the top of the head … she took a second to steady herself on the slick bloody scales before slowly dropping down into a bush. Thanks to the glimpse through the serpent's eyes she knew where to go and quickly found the fence …

*boom*crack*

"oh no, I have to hurry" Naruko whimpered as it suddenly began pouring rain. The rain was coming down so hard that she couldn't even see as she looked for any weak points in the chain link. Sadly climbing up wasn't an option now because the rain made everything to slippery and the wind was already strong … after what seemed like several minutes she found a spot under the fence that was just big enough to squeeze through, but the rain was filling up the spot putting her exit underwater!

She took a deep breath and went under the muddy water … it was impossible to see so she had to feel around to find the way out … she felt the gap and pushed through … one more push and she was almost there, but something caught her and held her under. With a need for air growing urgent she scrambled to find to find what got caught. Her lungs began to burn … finally she felt it and quickly fumbled under the murky water to detach herself. Suddenly it gave way and she surfaced gasping for air …

Once she caught her breath she got up and ran to the home of one Hiruzen Sarutob, the third hokage and the man she considered a kind grandfather figure … the rain never once let up even for a moment, but she managed to find her way and knocked on the hokage's door "Jiji! Jiji!" she yelled.

A few moments later she heard fumbling on the other side of the door and it opened to reveal the face of the kind old man who always had a warm smile for her "Naruko what are you doing here!? You're soaking wet! Come in before you catch a cold" he moved aside and let her in.

"Jiji I have to tell you something- … did you cut yourself?" she noticed a fresh bandage on his finger and a couple drops on the table.

"yes, but it's nothing. Now let me get you a blanket and you can tell me everything" he smiled and went into the bedroom to get a blanket.

"but Jiji-"

"no buts young lady" said the hokage from the other room … Naruko pouted, but then she grinned and looked at the blood droplet. What better way to explain what she unlocked than to show him … she touched the blood and saw the images again …

 _She was in the living room looking at a man with bandages around his right eye and arm "I don't know how you put up with that demon brat" Naruko knew her Jiji would have some harsh words for this guy._

 _"it isn't Danzo, but we won't get the easily manipulated weapon by breaking it completely. It helps seeing it injured though. The civilians have done well keeping it from dying, but beating it into submission … I enjoy watching it over my crystal ball" Naruko gasped at what her Jiji was saying._

 _"yes, I'm sure digging into its inheritance makes things easier too … the demon does trust you so that will make things easier. I can't wait until its ready to bear children" Danzo smirked._

 _"I know! The children from her will be strong! I already paid off all the clan heads and they agreed to get their sons and daughters to play nice when they start at the academy tomorrow. We need it to have some connections and surely at least one should bear fruit" the hokage chuckled._

 _"wonderful! I should go. Happy birthday Hiruzen"_

 _"ah thank you Danzo" Danzo left the house and the hokage started making dinner where he cut his finger …_

Naruko's eyes widened, she felt scared … more so now than she has ever been …

"now what did you want to tell me Naruko?" said the old man as he came back with a blanket and wrapped her up in it … suddenly that warm kind smile seemed so very cold and scary …

"I-I heard that it was your birthday so I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday!" she smiled … she wanted so much to cry or run away. but she knew that she couldn't … she has to play along at least for now … until she found a place where she would be safe …


	2. Hidden in My Blood

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content, language, blood, gore and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan /**

 **Last Time:**

"I heard that it was your birthday so I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday!" she smiled … she wanted so much to cry or run away. but she knew that she couldn't … she has to play along at least for now … until she found a place where she would be safe …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think I'm in the right place" pondered Naruko as she came to a building "this is where I saw kids playing before so this might be the school. Of course Jiji- … the hokage didn't tell me" she corrected herself sadly… it was still hard to believe everything that happened the night before, but some things started making sense to her like how Hiruzen always may have dried her off with a towel, but never gave her new clothes or how help would always arrive after a mob has beaten her even though she was clearly always at risk … they never cared enough to even give her a bodyguard …

"well I know now so I just need to be careful … that's the classroom. I'm glad I came early" Naruko smiled as she took a seat in the far back next to a window in the empty classroom. She watched each person as they entered the room with a skeptical eye … who can she trust? Naruko decided to play along with everyone and not trust until she tried to get in contact with their blood.

Every kid was clueless that she was even there as they all took their seats. They all just chatted happily to each other as Naruko zoned off while looking out the window …

Two people came into the room and one tried speaking to all the students "my name is Irika-" a tick mark appeared on Iruka's temple as all the students continued ignoring him "ALL YOU BRATS BE QUIET!" yelled Iruka with a massive head demon appearance to his head. When all the students fell silent with fear his head changed back to normal.

The man next to Iruka chuckled "you have to teach me that" Naruko was also startled out of her daydreams and quickly turned to the front of the class, but the sight of the two men scared her … the two teachers were the ones who abandoned her in the forest the night before!

Iuka shrugged "sure, but now that I have everyone's attention lets start class. As I was saying I am Iruka and my friend here is Mizuki. We will be the teachers for your class, but first lets do role call … Sakura Haruno" Iruka saw a pink haired girl raise her hand and checked the name off the list in his hand "Sasuke Uchiha" a black haired kid raised his hand "Hinata Hyuga" a blue haired girl with opal eyes raised her hand "Nar… Naruko Uzumaki"

"h-here" Naruko raised her hand as she tried to smile and play along, but she could feel the anger Iruka was trying to hide through the tone in his voice. If she wasn't aware of what people were trying to do then she knew she would've missed the little things … the pissed off glance Mizuki and Iruka shared … the subtle glances between the other students as they found their target. It scared the little blonde.

"great …" Iruka visibly clenched his teeth, but then continued the roll call. Naruko smiled hoping she would learn some things that would be helpful, but then she saw a paper airplane float through the air out of nowhere and hit Iruka on the head. The instructors looked right at Naruko.

Mizuki glared "I saw that de-Naruko, get out of this class at once! Go now!" Naruko didn't even bother arguing as she sadly left the room with all the other kids snickering at her. She wanted to just stand in the hallway, but with the other teachers and staff glaring at her she decided it wasn't safe and went outside …

"Filthy Demon!" someone yelled at her before she even got out of the school and she fell as something collided with her head. The sight of a blood coated rock and the sound of the adults laughing made the eight year old break into a run. After running blindly for a few minutes she finally stopped and looked at where she was … Naruko somehow found herself in front of a small mostly hidden cave in the middle of a forest. She was about to turn back when she heard the voices of the villages coming.

 _"where did the demon go?"_ screamed a woman.

 _"yeah, I want to make it scream again. She has to be close, the teachers said she ran this way!"_ the screams came closer.

The bloodthirsty cries forced Naruko to hide in the only place available … the cave. The slippery moss made in difficult for her to climb up the few rocks that lead to the cave, but she managed to make to the small opening of the cave. The creepy darkness in the cave made the girl pause, but the voices coming closer were far more frightening than what may or may not be hidden in the darkness …

It took a little wiggling but she squeezed through the narrow opening and popped into the cave and huddled against the cave wall. The villagers were right outside, crushing the dirt beneath their feet and shouting angrily as they looked for their victim of choice. Naruko bit her lip to stop herself from making any sound as someone brushed past the very spot she was hidden.

After what seemed like forever she heard the voices die down. When she was sure that they were gone she peeked outside and to her horror they were still there just staying hidden and quiet … she couldn't leave, but she couldn't stay at the edge of the cave either. Moving farther into the cave was her only option so she slowly backed away from the entrance …

(Yay! I can see that the tunnel gets wider up ahead) Naruko thought happily as she pushed forward. She got a little wedged in the last part of the tunnel, but one good push got her unstuck and sent her sprawling to the ground. She got to her feet and stared in awe at the sight before her eyes …

There was a huge cavern with hundreds of sharp spikes hanging from the ceiling that was made of the same warm tan stone that made up the rest of the cave. In the middle of the cavern was a natural stone column that had a butterscotch color to it. Naruko saw steam coming from another tunnel and went to see what it was. She stuck head in the other room and saw a smaller room with a pool of steaming water.

It was a hot spring! Naruko excitedly ran to the edge while tossing off her ragged shoes and dipped her sore feet in the hot water. A content sigh escaped her lips as she let her body rest, but what should she do now?

"how can I get stronger if they won't teach me?" she pondered quietly, but then frantically clapped her hands over her mouth and waited to see if anyone heard her … no voices or villagers could be heard rampaging through the caves and now that she thought about it they probably couldn't get through the narrow tunnel so she was safe.

Naruko sighed in relief and laid back on the cave floor with here feet still soaking in the hot water "how do I learn what I need?" she felt something dribble down her temple and touched it … the red smeared on her hands made her eyes widen "of course! My power can help- … no it can't … I can't go around asking for blood or poking people with sharp things. It was only luck I got blood from the hokage … I can't just wait for each person to get a cut … I need help"

Tears streamed down her face as she realized she can't do this by herself. The tears hit the floor of the cave and mixed with the droplets of her blood. She gasped as she saw the cave light up in an eerie red color from glowing a under her and saw the red glowing circle again. It was just spinning under her until red vapors started floating up into the air … the droplets of her blood were being dissolved in crimson smoke.

Naruko saw the red circle vanish, but the vapors did not …

The red tendrils of smoke split into three groups and took the vague ghostly image of a skull and two skeletal hands. The skull and hands weren't only bones. There was the appearance of flesh still clinging to the bones so it was closer to the ghostly red image of a mostly rotted head and hands of a corpse than a clean skeleton.

Most people would be terrified, but Naruko simply stared into the empty sockets of the red wraith "help me"

The crimson wraith nodded … first it quickly found a different exit out of the caves and then to the blood of the people of Konoha. After there is so much their blood needs to reveal …


	3. Source of Blood

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Rated M for sexual content, language, blood, gore and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan / Laxus**

Added warnings: 3plus, anal, toys, bondage

 **Last Time:**

The crimson wraith nodded … first it quickly found a different exit out of the caves and then to the blood of the people of Konoha. After there is so much their blood needs to reveal …

XXXXXXXXXX

"the demon is growing into a trusting weapon. Looks like your plan is working Hiruzen" said Danzo as he watched the orange clad 13 year old with her long blonde hair pigtails sparring with her teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, through the crystal ball.

Hiruzen nodded smugly "I have a feeling that it is getting especially close to the Uchiha"

"demon power with a sharingan … we couldn't have asked for much better" Danzo sighed almost dreamily.

"I know, I can't wait and look, she's developing very nicely" he pointed to Naruko who has already started showing nice curves and a growing chest "even with the jumpsuit it's obvious she has her mother's genes … oh that reminds me, how are your experiments going?"

Danzo smirked "you should come and see for yourself" the hokage put his crystal ball away and followed Danzo out of the hokage tower … they proceeded into the basement of a clinic. The lab was quiet except for the machines beeping in the background "thanks to you draining a lot of their blood we've had more than enough to work with and as you can see it won't be long before we have multiple clones of them" he explained as they passed a row of large glass containers filled green liquid and small things pulsing in the water.

"excellent, but we will have to control these better than their originals. No slip ups like last time" said Hiruzen as he picked up a small test tube filled with blood from a rack next to the container. The test tube was labeled 'Minato Namikaze' and it was set back down next to a tube labeled 'Kushina Uzumaki' "it is amazing what can be done with blood these days"

"yes … I did warn you that Minato wouldn't be easy to manipulate" said Danzo.

The hokage sighed "I know, I know, but I thought he would be easy to fool being so young … damn bastard almost got away with his wife and the baby. That would've destroyed our position as the most powerful ninja village if we lost them, especially our demon weapon"

"a terrible loss indeed, but we fixed it and we won't make that mistake again. Are you still faking letters to Makarov under Kushina's name?" asked Danzo.

"of course, I may never have been to Fiore, but the way Kushina spoke of the man who was a dear friend of their family-"

"before you secretly murdered them to bring Kushina and the nine tails here" scoffed the bandaged warhawk who didn't care that he interrupted his friend.

Hiruzen shrugged "it had to be done. The Uzumakis wanted to leave the Land of Fire and take our demon to Fiore. We can't have the nine tails power going anywhere else. Anyway, this Makarov seems to care a great deal for her and her family and they stayed in contact so I have to keep that up to avoid any suspicion … ow" Hiruzen rolled up his sleeve revealing a little blood and a rash.

Danzo sighed in understanding "dry skin. I've been getting that too. You should try this coconut lotion I got, it has helped mine"

"thank you, I'd appreciate it! These robes don't help either, it's like their made out of moving beetles. Itchy as hell!" the hokage grumbled as he gave himself a few scratches "you know I intend to send Team 7 through Magnolia and have Kakashi walk her right past this Fairy Tail place just for fun when our demon reaches sixteen. It should make for a good laugh"

"you're a sick man my friend … have Kakashi bring a camera, I want to see too" Danzo commented happily, but he sweat dropped as Hiruzen went into scratching fit "lets go before you scratch yourself to death"

The second they turned away from the rack of test tubes a drop of blood on Hiruzen's dry skin patch dissolved into red vapors and joined other tendrils that were opening the test tubes. Some blood from each test tube turned to red smoke and the vapors vanished …

XXXXXXXXXX

"are you sure you're ok Sakura?" asked Naruko as she saw the pinkette look at a cut on her arm.

"yes I'm fine. I should've been paying attention" muttered Sakura as she fumbled with a set of bandages.

Naruko frowned and sat next to Sakura "oh here, let me help you"

"thanks" said a grateful pinkette as she handed Naruko the bandages and the blonde carefully cleaned and wrapped the pinkette's injury.

"it's ok, I'm you're friend right? … I will always be there for the people I can call friends and never betray them or pretend to be a friend for some kind of gain … people like that are horrid vile people who will be left to suffer their entire life because they can never be trusted and if you can't open your heart to someone to see the real person you can't find true love and happiness. People who fake friendships will die lonely and filled with regret. Don't you agree?" asked Naruko sweetly as she cutely kissed the pinkette's bandaged hand.

"y-yeah" said Sakura with a slight stutter … the thought of the money she excepted from the hokage to play nice with the blonde flashed through her mind.

Kakashi eye smiled "that's enough for today, you're dismissed"

"see you tomorrow Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed the hyperactive blonde and she trotted off happily … once she was out of sight the skip in her step faded to a graceful seductive sway "sick bastards" she yanked down the zipper of jacket revealing a black corset that was tied in the front with blood red ribbons. She came towards a chasm that was rumored to be bottomless and jumped over the edge …

The world around her blurred as she plummeted towards whatever oblivion that lies in the unending depths …

With a content smile as she savored the air whipping through her hair she held out her hand …

Out of the shadows a bloody red skeletal creature materialized and took hold of her hand causing her decent to slow considerably …

"hello Sin" said Naruko as the wraith held her in his arms and floated to a cave entrance in the chasm wall. Over the years her constant companion was the bloody phantom she has named Sin. As she grew both in body and power so did Sin. The wraith started as the transparent ghoul with only the hands and a head of a rotting nearly skeletal corpse, but he has evolved. Sin retained his ghastly appearance, but became solid and gained an entire rotting skeletal body that was enshrouded by a hooded red cloak. A red scythe that can summoned to his hands in a split second furthers his deadly evolution …

"were you able to find anything new today Sin?" Naruko asked as she walked down the tunnel of the cave that has been her true home since she was eight. Sin nodded and took a wine glass sitting on the table next to the butterscotch column in the cave's main chamber. Blood dripped from the tip of Sin's finger and quickly filled the glass with red liquid …

When Sin finished he handed the glass to Naruko "you did get a lot" she commented as she observed the glass half filled with blood "oh I heard Mizuki was charged with stealing the Forbidden Scroll" she smiled softly as she looked at the ashes in the makeshift fireplace "Pity no one will be able to find him and give him his punishment, you need a body for that … it serves him right for trying to kill me the night of the graduation. Now lets see what's in this blood" she sat down in the chair and put the glass to her lips. With a slight tilt of the glass the crimson liquid poured into her mouth…

Naruko set the glass down and shut her eyes …

"several new jutsus and people actually think the Sharingan is useful. They haven't seen anything like my magic" she jotted down each jutsu on a piece of paper as it came to her mind, but then a set of images hit her mind …

 _Naruko was looking through the eyes of a pregnant woman who was frantically looking for something in an attic "where is it? I know I brought it with from Whirlpool"_

 _"Kushina! I'm home" a man called from downstairs._

 _"up here Minato!" she yelled as she lifted a heavy box._

 _A handsome blonde man that Naruko recognized as the Forth hokage came into the attic and freaked out "honey you're pregnant! You can't lift things like that!" he exclaimed as he took the box out of the woman's arms._

 _"oh I'm fine, we need to find my communication lacrima and call Makarov for help. A letter will take too long" said Kushina._

 _Minato frowned "are you sure he will help?"_

 _"yes … I know you feel betrayed after what you discovered about the third hokage, but there are people out there that are trustworthy and Makarov is one of them. It's because of the kind of people in Fairy Tail I trusted this village … Minato this place scares me, I want to leave now. I don't want to give birth to our daughter here" Kushina buried her face in Minato's chest and he held her close._

 _"I know … the third murdered both our families, tricked you into coming here and made me think I was a penniless orphan as he drained my family's bank account for years … if it wasn't for you getting a blood test done in a different village to see if you were pregnant we may not have found out about those drugs in our systems … if I unraveled everything from there faster you wouldn't be nine mouths pregnant, but we can't leave with you in this condition … we won't get far if you go into labor"_

Naruko could feel the love the two people had for each other. She watched the same memory flash through her mind, but this time it was from Minato's perspective … then another memory came up …

 _Kushina was giving birth at home with two clones watching her, but once the baby was born a man broke into the room and took the child "my baby!"_

 _"we will not allow traitors to disgrace Konoha. This child is ours" was all the masked man said before he reached forward and broke her seal holding the nine tails back. The demon fox roared to life and demolished the house before setting off to rampage through the village, but the masked man didn't see Kushina activate a seal and Minato appear._

 _Minato killed the man Kushina was screaming at and held the crying baby in his arms "it's ok, it's ok shhh daddy is here" as the baby calmed down Minato knelt next to Kushina "are you alright Kushina? What happened?"_

 _"someone found out and that jerk tried to take our baby. Minato he released the nine tails. No one is safe with it on the loose!" exclaimed Kushina._

 _"I developed a new seal … it will destroy the nine tails, but I need our little one. I won't let anything happen to her" Minato cradled the baby and raced off._

 _Out of the corner of Kushina's eye she saw a crystal orb among the debris of her house "my lacrima! I can call for help-"_

The memory suddenly stopped and Naruko shed a tear … she knew the woman was killed. The blonde teen downed the last of the blood and was hit with a memory from Minato's perspective that started out overlapped with the memory before right after the birth, but then …

 _Minato gently set the baby on the on the ground and preformed a series of hand signs "it will only hurt a second sweety. Just stay strong" after those words the demon fox disappeared into the baby. Minato ran over to the crying baby and cuddled her close "you did beautifully … you are going to be as strong and beautiful as your mother … my little Naruko. Don't worry about that nasty fox. It won't be in you long. I used a new seal that will slowly kill the nine tails. Over the next few years the nine tails will be broken down into regular chakra and we will syphon it out of you. When you're 15 the fox will be dead" Minato finally had enough light courtesy of the stars to see his daughter … Naruko nearly fell over as she realized she was looking at her blue eyed blonde whiskered self as a baby! Those two were her parents! Sadly the memory didn't end there …_

 _Minato took made his way back to Kushina and found her with a blade in her back amongst broken shards of crystal ball. He ran over to his wife, but she was dead and suddenly he was surrounded and stabbed …_

 _Sarutboi appeared and took the infant from the dying hokage's arms "thank you for our new weapon Minato. This one will be easier to control"_

Naruko flinched as the memory went dead … the words Hiruzen and Danzo said just hours earlier flashed through her mind and she felt her blood boil …

"Sin … destroy that lab and take my parents' blood" the Uzumaki ordered with tears in her eyes. The wraith nodded and dissolved into vapors. …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yay new mission!" squealed the blonde orange clad ninja as she ran ahead of her teammates.

Kakashi eye smiled "slow down Naruko, you don't even know where we're going-"

*boom*

"you guys stay here!" Kakashi ordered as he raced off towards the black tower of billowing smoke …

Naruko looked at the smoke and knew the lab was gone … all she had to do now was play dumb for three more years when Hiruzen puts her within range of Fairy Tail …


	4. Karma's Coming, Bitch!

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, blood, gore and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan / Laxus**

 **Last Time:**

Naruko looked at the smoke and knew the lab was gone … all she had to do now was wait for three years when Hiruzen puts her within range of Fairy Tail …

XXXXXXXXXX

"oh dear" said Naruko as she sat in her black clothes and scoured a set of old letters on the table in her fully furnished cave "according to these letters Fairy Tail is in trouble because all their strongest members disappeared about six years ago and as a result has fallen on hard times" the blonde felt her heart clench in concern for the magic guild and it's members, but then it sank in "I can't go to them for help. That could make things far worse for all of them … I can't do that. I'll have to think of something else. I have a year before the hokage sends me to Magnolia" she said in an attempt to calm herself down.

On the table was another stack of papers that worried her even more … medical records. Sin has been tracking Sarutobi and much to her disgust she has discovered that the hokage was planning on slipping her drugs that will increase the number of children she can bear at once. This plan was disturbing and infuriating, but it wasn't what worried Naruko, she knew she could easily fool tests with her Blood magic so it was not a big deal. That plot however never got implemented because Sarutobi ran some tests when she went for an annual check up and that's when she got worried.

It started out two weeks ago at the regular check up at the hospital. Naruko went there confident that she could trick the tests and remove any drugs they have her take. Everything went as usual. A shot, a physical exam and so on. She wondered if the drugs were in the shot as she left, but just three days ago she received a shock when Sin came back with copies of the results.

Zero drugs were in her system. It was a result that flummoxed the blonde, but then she skimmed the rest of the information and found papers for tests that she didn't know were done. Tests that revealed that she could already have multiple children! Maybe it was because of her Blood magic or a mutation of some sort. Either way, the results were clear. The hokage didn't need to waste drugs on her at all, she was already built for what they wanted and if she didn't get away soon they would use her in exactly that way

"maybe I can just stop at Fairy Tail and get a map or something and disappear into Fiore … that might-AHH!" Naruko lets out a sharp cry of pain and clutched her stomach "SIN!" the bloody wraith appeared in response to its master's desperate cry "Surge!" she screamed in agony as she fell out of her chair and curling up on the floor in pain.

Sin immediately dissolved into red vapors. Half of the vapors went into her body as the other half lifted her off the ground and placed her on the four-poster bed. As the rest of the vapors entered her body she relaxed as the pain became more tolerable. This has become a recurring event.

Nearly once a week for the last year and a half Naruko would collapse in pain do to a massive surge of chakra in her system. The only way to stop it wad for Sin to enter her body and absorb the excess chakra in her system. At first she wondered if she should risk going to a an actual medic, but then she remembered her father's words …

 _Don't worry about that nasty fox. It won't be in you long. I used a new seal that will slowly kill the nine tails. Over the next few years the nine tails will be broken down into regular chakra and we will syphon it out of you. When you're 15 the fox will be dead"_

Syphon. Her father said specifically that the chakra was supposed to be syphoned out of her system, but no one was doing that for years so it built up in her system. The build up of chakra leads to these painful surges. Sin does the maintenance now, but the surges still occur. After finding some medical books she found that her chakra coils were most likely damaged from the original build up so until this demon is gone and her system stops getting bombarded by excess chakra her chakra coils can't fully heal.

Naruko groaned as a wave of pain coursed through her. Something wasn't right … she wanted to scream in agony, but she couldn't even move. This surge was quite a bit longer than the others and the pain was sharper. It unnerved her a great deal. A full hour passed before finally the pain began to trickle away. Drenched in sweat and flushed with the effort she used just to stay conscious through the pain, but she still tried to get up … it was clear that she was beyond exhausted when she fell back on the bed.

Flickers of red vapors zipped in front of her eyes as she slowly drifted to sleep. Sin emerged from her body and stared at the sleeping teen on the bed almost … confused?

"Naruko?" the wraith spoke for the first time in a horse whisper and reached forward to brush the blonde hair just as the whisker marks faded away, but the red bloody phantom looked startled at the sight of its own rotting skeletal hand and recoiled "what? … why do I look like this? … actually why am I alive at all? I was stabbed by a group of anbu and … Hiruzen" the wraith growled lowly at the name, but quickly calmed down when he saw Naruko stir in her sleep. After the blonde settled back into a deep sleep the wraith relaxed and began thinking back …

A few memories came to the surface however some were not his own …

"Kushina" the rotten wraith murmured sadly as the memory a beautiful red haired woman laid dead on the ground with a knife in her back … a baby crying … his baby … the baby was taken …betrayal.

Then he saw a memory that didn't feel like his … it started with him staring at a massive cage … he was eating stray chakra with a desperate feeling that someone was in pain. He got closer to the cage and saw a seal on the door. The pale sickly creature in the cage suddenly appeared and lashed out at him forcing him to back up, but after several minutes the creature howled and collapsed to the ground with its last breath. The creature broke apart into orbs of chakra which he quickly devoured, but he felt something and turned to see the seal break apart into orbs too. The orbs didn't strike him as a threat, but he ate them as well …

"the seal on the cage door … I placed that seal on the demon fox" the bloody being pondered further "that was my chakra used to make the seal … the chakra this creature ate" he tried to focus further and was bombarded with memories …

Memories of Naruko …

The heartbreaking sight of an eight year old crying …

People throwing rocks at her …

Hiruzen trying to talk her into something involving her future as a ninja and lying about not knowing her parents …

A goblet filled with blood that the girl drank and started writing down things even he didn't know at her age …

(I see … this creature Sin is bound to Naruko … something must've happened when it absorbed my blood and my chakra. Sin has absorbed all of the fox demon's pure power so maybe there was enough to summon my soul with my chakra as a link. I possessed Sin) the wraith was startled out of its thoughts at the sound of a scream.

Naruko was kneeling on the ground looking into a mirror "they're gone, they're gone" she barely noticed her wraith float over to her as she ran her fingers over the spots on her cheeks where the whisker marks used to be …

 _"… When you're 15 the fox will be dead"_

"I turned 15 today … so that means …" she was dumbfounded as she remembered what her father said. It was so hard for her to believe that the very reason she suffered so much in her life was gone. The reason she was supposed to be manipulated and impregnated. The reason this greedy village murdered his parents …

"yes … the demon is gone" Naruko's eyes widened as an unfamiliar voice came from behind her, but when she turned she only saw Sin. For a second she was terrified that someone found her hideaway after all these years. The icy grip of fear faded to simple confusion as she saw that no one else was there. A closer look at her faithful companion made her curious.

"Sin? … you have a voice?" she asked hoping her wraith would clear things up.

The bloody wraith nodded "I suppose so … Naruko" he looked at her curiously as she stared at him.

"you … aren't Sin" she said in disbelief … the energy felt different … her bond was still there, but the mindless being that followed her orders was gone. A soul was now in her wraith. She could sense it … it felt so warm, kind and very, very familiar. She drank the blood of this person and saw his memories … and it clicked …"Father?" she had tears streaming down her face as the wraith nodded.

Sin was no more, it was now Minato Namikaze! The undead ninja held his sobbing daughter and soon he knew the full scope of what his child has suffered … Minato was furious, but as much as he wanted to murder the ninjas who betrayed him and his daughter he knew that he had to get Naruko away before Hiruzen tried something. The manipulative old goat will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. If there is one mix up like with him and Kushina then it will be over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen gave a content sigh and leaned back in his chair with some tea "it's a shame the demon has gotten better at hiding. I really enjoyed watching the villagers beating the shit out of her" he shrugged and took a sip f his hot tea to help him relax after a long day of being the hokage. Hiruzen rolled his eyes as the lights began to flicker probably do to the coming storm.

Suddenly he became alert as the lights flickered on and a blood soaked Minato stood before him "MINATO!" the hokage leapt out of his chair, but in his hurry his scalding hot tea spilled on his foot making him shriek in pain. In the small amount of time to took for him to look down at his burnt foot and back up at where his victim stood ... Minato was gone.

"Minato?" Hiruzen took a kunai and carefully looked around his room. The lights flicked off and Hiruzen Sarutobi turned around and came face to face with a rotting skeletal corpse. The hokage screamed and tried to slash the creature, but the lights flicked back on and it was gone …

"it's just a dream … yeah, a dream" the shaken hokage took several shaking breaths before finally slipping into bed hoping he wouldn't see that thing again …


	5. The Long Awaited Mission

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, blood, gore and violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan / Laxus**

 **Last Time:**

"it's just a dream … yeah, a dream" the shaken hokage took several shaking breaths before finally slipping into bed hoping he wouldn't see that thing again …

XXXXXXXXXX

"yes! So what mission are we doing today sensei?! Are we going to recue a princess? Save a village? Guard the Daimyo or-" Naruko was bouncing around her teammates in her 'signature' orange jumpsuit in her 'usual' bubbly happy mood as they headed up to the hokage's office.

Kakashi chuckled as the whiskered blonde twirled around, but if anyone was looking close enough they would see a spark of irritation in the jonin's eye "I don't think it will be anything like that … oh why did you cut your hair?" he asked as he noticed that the golden locks were now cut really short in the back and the soft wavy bangs framed her face perfectly. The silver haired ninja would never admit it but it was cute … it was a little infuriating too because the hair style was similar to Minato's, his late sensei, just softer and wavy instead of Minato's spikey hair. He couldn't help but think that the demon has some nerve choosing that haircut and wished he could chop it all off.

"oh well, I can't wait anyway-" she started just as they walked into the hokage's office … the hokage looked up at them. The second his eyes landed on Naruko he screamed and paled as he recoiled so fast that the old goat fell out of his chair "Jiji! What's wrong?!" the blonde yelped as she ran over to comfort the man everyone believed she saw as a grandfather, but she pouted and looked hurt as the hokage retreated father away from her "Jiji, it's me, Naruko" she whimpered looking very hurt and confused by his actions..

Sarutobi took a couple seconds to calm down before sighing "oh … Naruko, it's just you … sorry I have not been sleeping well and I thought I saw … never mind, I'm fine" groaned the old kage as Naruko and Kakashi helped the old coot to his feet.

"as long as you're ok Jiji … wait a minute …" Naruko leaned in and looked the hokage straight in in the eyes. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she put her hands on her hips "I got it! You stayed up watching naked women through your crystal ball again, didn't you!" she pointed an accusing finger at Sarutobi who broke out into a nervous sweat. Naruko said that WAY too loud and every kunoichi in the building heard.

A grinding sound echoed through the room and everyone turned to see Sakura with her teeth clenched. Several women were now standing outside the door looking furious. The hokage gave a girly shriek before being dragged out of his office. Sadly all his bodyguards currently on duty were women so no one stopped the enraged females from beating the crap out of the hokage. Kakashi immediately hid his perverted orange book before any one saw it and made him suffer with the hokage.

After nearly an hour of agonizing torture the women calmed down and retreated leaving Sarutobi bloody and beaten on the floor. It took several more minutes for the hokage to stand up and stumble back to his seat. Unless you didn't know to look you would have missed the glare that he sent the blonde, but Naruko did not that anyone would have guessed. Naruko spotted a small smirk on the old man's lips and briefly wondered what that was about, but waited to see …

"ugh … I'm getting to old for this" the hokage groaned as he shifted through some papers on his desk "ah ha, found it!" he finally fished out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi "your mission is to visit a place called Magnolia to purchase some items. A list of things is in the scroll"

Naruko tilted her head in confusion "Magnolia? I never heard of it. Where is it?" she asked sweetly as if she didn't just let slip one of the hokage's perverted secrets, which led to the old coot getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist not realizing that the girl was trying to force herself not to slit his throat for touching her "it's a foreign place where fools believe in magic"

"o-oh I see" she stuttered shyly. With a couple images of imaginary guys she might actually be attracted to Naruko managed to make herself blush fooling the others into thinking she liked Sasuke … the fools.

Sakura glared "well we should get going then" she said with a fake grin plastered on her face to hide her fury, but Naruko saw it and mentally smirked as the pinkette nearly cracked a tooth trying to keep her grin in place cause she was putting all her effort in her jaw.

With this in mind Naruko leaned closer to Sasuke and nuzzled his neck. The subtle action had one hell of an effect. Everyone jumped as Sakura yelped in pain … her tooth cracked.

"Oh My God! Sakura! Are you ok?!" Naruko yelped as she ran over to the pink haired teen with concern written all over her face.

"NO YOU BI-" Sakura paled as she caught the look in Kakashi's eyes and the warning glare from Sarutobi. She was supposed to be playing the kind friend not call Naruko names and start fights "I … yes I'm ok. I think I just have a cavity or something. I'll go get it checked before we go, don't worry so much Naruko. You'll get wrinkles. I'll meet you guys in an hour" said Sakura as she held her jaw.

"very well, you all leave through the east gate" Sarutobi informed and Sakura nodded before leaving the room. Just before the others left too Sarutobi pulled out a video camera "oh before you go Kakashi make sure you use this to document everything in Magnolia. It's not often people go there so we want some basic information"

Kakashi eye smiled and took the camera "of course hokage-sama" he glanced at the clueless blonde before leaving with team 7.

XXXXXXXXXX

The red Minato made from blood smirked "that's everything … I can't believe it took so long to get these finances together" he looked up from his the papers on the table and saw his beloved daughter enter the cave "hello Naruko … what happened" he grinned at the smile on Naruko's face.

"he gave us the mission to Magnolia, we leave in an hour" the young woman tossed aside her orange clothes revealing a black corset with red laces and log black silk skirt that went to her ankles and had slits going up to her mid thighs "it was infuriating at the same time though. He actually had the nerve to tell Kakashi to tape everything in Magnolia as if my not knowing was funny to these pricks"

Minato scowled "I'm sorry to say, but these sick bastards probably do … they will pay for it though starting with the accounts in all our banks. I managed to drain all our money from my accounts, the Uzumaki accounts and my parents accounts and liquidated all properties … the bastard Sarutobi had he nerve to take money and set up trust funds for Konoha, but that was stopped as of to day"

"good … how long does it take to get to Magnolia?" Naruko asked curiously.

"according to what Kushina has told me in the past … it would be about three weeks" sid Minato thoughtfully.

"three weeks … maybe I shouldn't go to Fairy Tail. They're in enough trouble as it is with Makarov and many other members still missing" murmured Naruko. She didn't want to drag innocent people into this especially considering how ruthless Konoha can be.

"yeah … 7 years they've been missing now. The person keeping in contact with Sarutobi was the person taking Makarov's place … we should at least stop by since I know your mother would want that. I think I have a way to stall Konoha so they won't realize you left, at least for a little while. No doubt they will come for you, but if I'm right they're going to need to do some major damage control with their finances … all those visits to the hokage mansion were actually useful" said Minato with a devious smirk.

Naruko raised an eyebrow "did all these 'visits' have anything to do with Sarutobi nearly having a heart attack when he saw me?"

The former hokage pouted "nearly? Damn, I thought it would work for sure … oh well, the seals I hid all over the village should drive them all over the edge" snickered Minato.

"and I thought you said Mom was the prankster" Naruto laughed.

"yes, she taught me a lot" Minato smiled. He watched as Naruto reluctantly put her orange jumpsuit back on and packed everything away into a scroll. While glancing in a mirror he heard her mutter something about the irritating seal making it look like she still had whiskers and that she'll he happy to get rid of it. She always hated having to hide who she was, but she won't have to for long. No matter what happens at Fairy Tail they won't be coming back here.

The undead father smiled as Naruko did take one reminder of the cave that sheltered her for so long … a chip of the butterscotch formation in the center of the main part of the cave. He came over an quickly made a necklace with the simple dark redish orange stone and put it gently around his daughter's neck.

With everything packed Minato kissed Naruko on the forehead … it was time to go …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi eye smiled as he saw he students ready to go "alright to-"

"Magnolia! Lets go, lets go!" the hyper little blonde bounded off ahead of everyone.

"Naruko slow down. We aren't in a rush" Kakashi shivered as he felt something in the air, but ignored it … he never saw a flicker of red vapors following them …


	6. Split Seconds

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, blood, gore, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

"Naruko slow down. We aren't in a rush" Kakashi shivered as he felt something in the air, but ignored it … he never saw a flicker of red vapors following them …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde's hips swing as she walked with him collecting firewood and hunting for dinner "hey Naruko, how many children have you wanted to have?"

"a lot of them! Why do you ask Sasuke?" Naruko asked sweetly trying very hard not to gag. She knew what the Uchiha was getting at.

"well, I need help restoring my clan. I was hoping that you would be the one to-OW!" Sasuke recoiled and dropped his firewood as something bit his hand … which was way too close to Naruko's butt.

"oh my! Are you alright Sasuke? Let me see" Naruko took his hand gently and examined the red welt "it looks like something bit you … that better?" she asked as she applied a salve.

"yes, much" Sasuke smirked as Naruko blushed. He leaned in to try and pin the blonde to the tree. He had every intention of doing much more than kissing her, but then …

" _SASUKE, NARUKO, MOVE IT!"_

The Uchiha growled at the sound of the pinkette's shrill voice "bitch has bad timing" he muttered under his breath completely unaware that Naruko had much better hearing than she let on and could easily hear him.

"coming Sakura!" Naruko yelled back cheerily "did you say something before Sasuke?"

"no, lets go" the moody Uchiha snapped and grabbed his firewood as he stormed off.

"err … ok, wait up" Naruko rolled her eyes as Sasuke disappeared into the trees leaving her behind "asshole … are you turning into a vampire or something Dad?" she smiled playfully at the wisps of red vapors.

For a split second Minato formed and hugged his daughter "the bastard has no right to touch you" he said, not denying that he stabbed the Uchiha's hand "I don't approve"

"neither do I Dad, neither do I" she sighed as she leaned back against her undead father. After a peaceful few seconds Naruko reluctantly moved away from her protective parent and headed back for the campsite.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stormed into the camp tossing the firewood carelessly on the ground and went right up to Kakashi and Sakura "what the fuck was that for?" he snapped angrily at the pinkette.

"w-what? I don't know what you mean Sasuke?" Sakura flinched at the harsh glare she was getting from the person she wanted for her own.

Kakashi look around making sure a certain blonde was not close by before putting his orange book away "ok, what is this about?" the jonin asked sternly.

"I was close to getting the demon to sleep with me, but this banshee had to shriek and rune the opportunity I had" the furious Uchiha growled.

"it was getting late! I didn't like the fact that you were out there alone with a demon!" Sakura exclaimed trying to defend her actions. Truthfully she was just jealous that someone another woman, demon or not, was alone with her Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose in a pointless attempt to stop an oncoming headache "Sakura as I explained many times already, Sasuke being alone with the demon fox is the whole point of this team arrangement. It's his job to get her pregnant" the jonin couldn't help but mentally add (the lucky bastard) to the end of his statement. Demon filth she may be, but she was a demon with a rocking body. He fully intended to try a few rounds with her himself under a Sasuke henge after she is pregnant.

Sakura scowled "it's not fair to Sasuke! He shouldn't have to be forced to fuck a demon whore!" she snapped at her sensei before looking at her crush imploringly "You can still change you mind Sasuke and be with me instead"

"Sakura" Sasuke sighed in exasperation making it seem like he was being put out, but mentally he smirked. He knew he had to rebuild his clan and he would need a few women for that even if the demon can have lots of children at a time. If he played this right he could kill two birds with one stone. He took Sakura's hands in his and looked her in the eyes "this isn't about me. This is for the village. Someone needs to keep the demon in line and as the last loyal Uchiha that has to be me. Yes I can turn away, but then who will be there to watch her. Also, as much as it sickens me, the village will benefit greatly from the demon's breeding … all I want is to do my part for the village and rebuild my clan. It means I will need to pretend to care for the demon, even marry her, but if it protects the village then I will do it … granted I would want to have children with someone I love … with you, but I-"

"you love me?" Sakura had tears in her eyes. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and continued to watch the conversation play out.

"yes, I do, but-" Sasuke was cut off by a finger being placed against his lips courtesy of the teary eyed pink haired kunoichi.

"don't … it's ok Sasuke. I understand your sense of duty, but I won't let you go through this alone. I will stay by your side even if you have to make a life with that _demon_ " she spat the word out like it was poison and cuddled up to Sasuke "I will also help you with your wish"

"y-you would?" Sasuke smiled and held the pinkette close to him all while thinking (hook, line and sinker)

"I will. No one needs to know. I don't care what people would think of me having children outside of wedlock because I know they would come from love" she said with conviction and passion in her voice.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes "thank you Sakura" at first it seemed like they would kiss, but then Naruko came into the campsite and they broke apart.

"sorry about lagging behind. Look I found dinner!" Naruko smiled and held up three plump rabbits.

Sakura smiled a cheery, but ever so slightly smug smile "those look great! Let me help you prepare them" the pink haired teammate said as she sauntered over to the blonde. Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke and winked before helping Naruko skin each rabbit.

Kakashi gave a short laugh "well played Sasuke"

"I know … it's almost too easy to fool them" the arrogant Uchiha murmured in a hushed voice.

"yes, don't push it though with Sakura, the demon is the priority. We want everything to move slowly and smoothly … you can play with Sakura as long Naruko doesn't figure it out and at least until she is no longer useful" said Kakashi quietly.

Sasuke nodded as he watched the women cook "no need to worry about that. I just want an excuse to make my clan grow faster. Once Sakura has given me a few kids she will die and Naruko and I will adopt them"

"ambitious plan, why do you think that you can convince Naruko to adopt them?. It will go south big time if Sakura's kids have he Sharingan" the jnnin warned not even flinching at the prospect of his student being murdered. It seems the end goal is all that matters anymore.

"keep in mind we're teammates and besides, I'm not the only Uchiha. If Sakura has children out of wedlock I can blame my brother and no one will question it" the Uchiha smirked at his plan.

Kakashi tapped his chin in thought "that actually could work … just be careful"

Naruko waved over to them "come on you guys, dinner is ready!"

"we're coming" Kakashi pulled his book back out and watched Sasuke walk away "this situation wouldn't need to be so complicated if we just tied the demon slut down and started breeding her at the first cycle like a dog. Who really needs all this manipulation anyway? Oh well, hokage's orders" he mumbled to himself. He hissed in pain as a bug bit him, but shook it off and joined the others to eat.

Minato formed behind a nearby tree "and with that statement I now have no doubts that the once loving and peaceful Konoha the first and second hokages founded is dead. I will make sure it suffers for its sins"

Naruko snuck out of her tent that night and sat beside her father. Minato dropped some blood into a cup for her to drink and her eyes became sad at the information the blood provided "how can people be so heartless? What twists people into thinking that they can use and dispose of people like they were nothing more than toys for their amusement? … it's sickening" the blood was a mix of Sasuke's and Kakashi's … she saw and heard all of their disgusting plans.

"I … I just don't know. I've done a lot as a ninja, but this … Konoha has changed or worse, it was always like this even before I was the hokage and I was too blind to see the truth until it was far too late"the bloody hokage sighed as he remembered Kushina lying on the ground with a dagger in her back … his heart clenched in sorrow. This wasn't the life he wanted for his child "it doesn't matter now. We reach Magnolia in the morning and soon we'll be free"

"free … I can't wait … it won't be over a while though and I'm still recovering from those chakra surges" said the blonde woman as she leaned against her father's shoulder.

Minato frowned "I won't lie to you Naruko, they won't stop, but I believe I can stall them for a while" he held her close trying to comfort his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

"there's Magnolia!" exclaimed Kakashi as he whipped out the camera. Naruko was trying really hard to play dumb and ignore the smirks on her 'teammates' faces, but it wasn't easy. She wanted nothing more than to run, but she couldn't yet. She had to wait for the right moment.

That moment came when she was left alone in the hotel room …

"hurry Naruko" Minato hissed as he watched the others leave. His daughter nodded and quickly shed her orange exterior revealing the black corset with red ribbons and long black skirt. She placed her black choker like necklace with the redish butterscotch stone hanging from it around her neck. She discarded the ninja sandals and replaced them with dark red high heels. After that she slipped on a pair of black arm sleeves that attached to a back ring on each middle finger. With a little blackish red lipstick, using her blood to coat her nails making for a strange nail polish and finally removing the seal making her whiskers marks vanish.

Her cheeks were unblemished and there was no orange … she felt like herself for once. Minato faded into vapors and followed his daughter into the streets. The letters they were able to get from the hokage's office came from a man named Macao, the current master of Fairy Tail. The man was kind enough to keep in contact for Mskarov and say where they wee located … if only he knew the person he was in contact with was the third hokage and not Kushina.

How would people react if they found out Kushina was murdered or what Konoha tried to do to Naruko? Minato couldn't help but wonder as they came to a worse for wear windmill like building.

Naruko opened the door and was shocked to see three men beating up an older man and other people trying to stay back "excuse me, but who are you?"

The three thugs turned around and smirked as they looked her up and down "we are the Twlight Ogres Guild and who are you beautiful?"

"me? I'm Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze" she noticed the older man stumbling to his feet smile at her name "my mother's family was very close to the Fairy Tail's master Makarov and I came to visit them"

The leader of the Ogres smirked and tried to wrap his arm around her waist "these fools are deep in debt and pretty pathetic now. It's not worth your time so why not join us"

"deep in debt? Macao never mentioned that, just that the guild was having problems. How deep in debt are they?"Nsruko asked calmly ignoring the hand moving towards her butt … at least for the moment …

"100,000 berries and if you want you can help pay it off. I can think of a few ways a hottie like you can … work it off" the ogres chuckled. Naruko several of the other people stand up and glare at the Twilight Ogres for bringing some else into their problems especially in such a sick way.

The blonde swung her hips seductively and pressed her chest against and purred "oh I have every intention of helping them … and I'll start by getting rid of you" in a blazing speed the three thugs were sent flying out of the guild and crashed to the ground a good distance from the guild. A large heavy bag filled with money appeared in her hand "100,000, don't come back" she exclaimed and tossed bag into the air. It landed with a heavy thud right between the leader's legs.

"you are strong Naruko … like your mother … I'm sorry, I'm Macao-ow ow ow" the older man yelped as the woman grabbed him by the ear a pulled.

"you should've been more specific about the trouble Fairy Tail was in" she scolded and let the man go. As she watched the man pout and rub his ear she made a decision … she couldn't burden these people with the crap Konoha will bring. She will continue through on her own.

Macao pouted "I'm sorry, but I didn't want your mother to worry. I had no clue you were coming, but this is great! Are you staying?" he asked excitedly, this was one of the few good things that happened in the last 7 years.

"sadly no, I'm going on trip. I just wanted to stop by, but I intend to keep in contact and visit much ore often" she smiled and gave Macao and the remaining members. Macao mentioned he had a son, but Romeo wasn't there "stay out of trouble you guys and here" she gave Macao some more money and made him accept it before leaving.

After moving into the forest out of sight of the guild Minato appeared with a sad look "you don't want to risk them"

"no … I can't do that to them when they are going through so much right now. I'll handle what's to come on my own" Naruko gave a sad smile.

Minato sighed "I understand … I'll go stun the idiot teammates of yours and leave them a few miles away from Konoha. With the right traces they will think team 7 was jumped on the way back to Konoha by another village and you were taken. The seals I'll put on Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi will keep them unconscious for weeks and therefore unable to tell the real story. You go on to the next village, I'll find you soon" Minato kissed her forehead and disappeared into red vapors as Naruko headed into the trees and jumped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wakaba sighed "wish we got Naruko to stay a little while"

"yeah, but we couldn't make her. She looked like she wanted to hurry" Macao shrugged.

"can't make who stay?"

Macao and the others looked up at the familiar voice and saw Natsu standing with all the people were gone for 7 whole years!

"YOU'RE BACK!" after so long it was amazing to see Erza, Laxus, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and all the others. Apparently they were sealed away at Tenrou island by Mavis for their protection. After a few minutes into a celebration Macao smacked his forehead "I forgot! Makarov you won't believe it! After all these years Naruko came by. She was here just minutes before you arrived!"

Natsu blinked "who's Naruko?" he asked as Makarov's jaw hit the floor.

Laxus smiled "the granddaughter of a dear friend of my gramp's. Only minutes huh? She must still be close"

"then let's go get her and have a party!" yelled the pink haired male and everyone cheered …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato appeared back in the hotel room and waited to attack Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, but he noticed something was wrong already.

The window was open …

Naruko left through the front door and the window was closed …

"dammit, they know!" snapped Minato and dissolved into a red mist.

They must've come back in the few moments they were gone, noticed the abandoned jumpsuit and left through the window. He had to get back to Naruko before they find her …


	7. Collision

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, blood, gore, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

They must've come back in the few moments they were gone, noticed the abandoned jumpsuit and left through the window. He had to get back to Naruko before they find her …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko smiled softly as she viewed the beautiful village of Magnolia from her perch on the overhang of a cliff "it's a beautiful village. I wish I could stay"

That would be nice, but she didn't have the heart to put Fairy Tail in more trouble. At least she was able to pay off their debts including the rent most of the missing members unpaid rent, which must've racked up a lot over the seven years they were gone. It must have been plenty, but she figured the amount she gave Macao should cover it all.

It was time to leave. Her father should be knocking her teammates out cold by now assuming everything went to plan. Minato will drop them in a ditch or something near Konoha and make it look like they were attacked not far away, seal away their memories and make it look she was taken. That should throw Konoha off the scent if only for a little while

Of course she won't let her guard down. Her father always says to never to let your guard down … you can't know what will happen next with ninjas being involved and er father would know that better than anyone …

Minato was betrayed, manipulated and ultimately murdered by the people he thought he could trust only to come back in an unexpected way and learn that his child is suffering through the same treatment.

"Konoha is sick" Naruko spat in disgust before reluctantly turning away from the truly beautiful scenery and started jumping through the trees with amazing ease even with the red high heels. As she moved at speeds much faster she pondered what the hokage would do if he discovered that he nine tails is gone. That she wasn't a demon vessel and hasn't been for a little over a year …

Would the hokage give up?

Probably not Naruko concluded sadly because of a few reasons. Minato took all the money that was rightfully theirs and Konoha will suffer because of that. The hokage has been relying on their money to fund nearly 70% of everything and she suspected much of his and Danzo's illegal experiments needed that money. Considering the bastard is greedy enough to butcher her father's and mother's families to get the money in the first place. It wouldn't be outside his capabilities to hunt her down to get it back … that maybe the only way they'll figure out that Naruko planned to leave

Blood was another reason. Not her magic, they know nothing of that, but the fact that she is the Fourth hokage's daughter and the last Uzumaki still made her a breeding opportunity. Also they need her blood at 18 to open the Namikaze jutsu vault, but unbeknownst to Sarutobi her father took that too.

There's also pride. The treatment she will endure if she's caught will be far worse than what they had planned before simply because she managed to get away. It would be a big blow to the hokage's ego that a girl managed to escape his lies and manipulations. Demon in their eyes or not she would suffer immensely for that …

Naruko smirked slightly as she recalled the seals her father placed all over Konoha. Those should help by time even if it means the villagers will be scared shitless. Unfortunately her amused thoughts of Sarutobi pissing himself in fear were interrupted by three familiar chakra signatures …

"damn … guess Dad couldn't grab them in time" she scowled as she sensed Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi approaching. The sound of dogs made Naruko frown. It will not be easy to hide her scent from Kakashi's mutts … there was no choice … she had to stop and confront them.

Really she just had to stall them until her father can get there, not that she'd have a problem with that. Naruko was very strong. After all she was training with Minato for a year and she learned a lot with the magic in her blood, but she has to be careful.

Chakra coils are delicate parts of the body and hers are still recovering from the chakra surges, which did sort of bruise the coils. Maybe in another few months she'd be perfectly fine, but for now she can only use a certain amount of chakra before she has to stop. If she uses chakra beyond that point then she runs the risk of losing her chakra completely.

Even still she has her magic and that gave her the upper hand …

Naruko stopped on a large branch and turned ready to face her pursuers. Team 7 will clash in 1 minute … 50 seconds … 40 seconds … 30 seconds … 20 seconds … 10 seconds … and they appeared. Kakashi's dogs disappeared since the target was found, but no one except Naruko was aware enough to notice. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were staring slack jawed at the blonde clearly not expecting to find her in what she was wearing, but really what did they expect? To find her naked?

Sakura twitched in annoyance at how hot the blonde looked in the black corset and long skirt with slits going all the way up "wow … Naruko you look great-"

"cut the crap pinky. I'm sick of playing the fool while you plot behind my back about raping me and breeding me" Naruko smirked at the shocked faces slowly became angry and leaned forward slightly to show a little cleavage as her voice took a mocking and yet seductive tone "that's right you foolish idiots. I know everything and have since the night before the first day of the academy"

Sasuke snarled absolutely hating the fact that a woman has fooled his for so long "well this will make things easier. We'll just drag you back after raping you like the demon you are" the Uchiha was a little startled when the hot blonde only laughed off his threat.

"it will take a much bigger man than you wimps to stop me from leaving that hellhole. I am the Fourth hokage's daughter after all" said Naruko casually thoroughly enjoying the stunned looks of confusion on Sakura and Sasuke's faces and the look of rage that could easily be seen despite Kakashi's face mask.

"shut up you filthy demon slut! You killed the fourth's daughter once you were sealed into her-"

Naruko burst out laughing at the ludicrous statement not caring that she cut Kakashi of making the jonin even more enraged "why my father bother with such a stupid student is beyond me! You have never even checked the seal containing the nine tailed fox, if you had only done that you would know" the blonde was growing more and more relieved with each passing second she manages to stall knowing her father is coming. These fools think she's alone … well they'll see who is on her side soon …

Sakura raised an eyebrow "know what?"

"that the traditional seal used to seal away the nine tails was not used me. My father created a new seal that slow destroyed the demon. By the time I turned 15 the demon was no more than wisps of chakra floating away. That's why I never used the demon's power" Naruko waved her hand in the air as if something was drifting away.

Kakashi seemed like he was considering it, but then his eyes narrowed "nice try demon, but the third confirmed that the fourth died as a result of using the seal. You can't trick us" the three fools became more composed and smug thinking they saw through a cunning trick.

Naruko shrugged "you are firmly lodged up the manipulative old man's backside … well you want me so badly, come get me" she purred seductively as she placed her hands on her hips and turned her hip revealing her long right leg through the slit of the skirt. A sexy move that showed off more than just skin. It unveiled a black lacey garter on leg that held four long sharp needles dipped in poison. Naruko slid her right hand down her curves in the most alluring of ways and took the needles holding them between each finger.

Sasuke licked his lips hungrily "you're more fun this way. I'm glad I asked the third for the right to take you first. I'll enjoy seeing what else is up your skirt" he charged with Kakashi not seeing or caring about the pinkette who was crushed by the Uchiha's admission. Sakura foolishly believed that Sasuke was only putting up with Naruko because of a sense duty, but no … he wants her … her Sasuke wants a demon whore over her …

"I'll kill you bitch!" a furious pinkette screamed and charged forward. Naruko fluidly dodged a kunai and slugged Sasuke hard in the gut throwing him through a tree before jumping away from Sakura chakra charged fist. The pinkette continued her rampage not caring that she was leveling the forest more and more with each devastating punch "It's all your fault!" Sakura didn't are that Kakashi and Sasuke just stood back not lifting a finger to help her "he's mine! Mine, you hear me bitch?!"

Sakura smirked cruelly as she saw Naruko wasn't moving out of the way of this next punch … she had the demon cornered … or so she thought, but she found out quickly that she was wrong. The pinkette's fist was inches away from the far too calm blonde not that she noticed the blonde's demeanor through her blind rage. She didn't realize her mistake until her chakra charged fist was caught in Naruko's left hand with seemingly no effect to the blonde and was stabbed in the stomach with the needles.

Landing with a thump on the forest floor Sakura looked pleadingly at Kakashi and Sasuke "help you guys! I … can't use chakra" she gasped with the four needles sticking out of her gut. The poison Naruko uses doesn't kill, but it does hurt like hell and blocks the victim from using chakra. It will wear off, but not soon enough for Sakura to help out in this fight again.

"hn pathetic and to think I was going to give up my kids" Sasuke scoffed and followed Kakashi in an attack against Naruko missing the hurt look on Sakura's face.

Naruko sighed "you always were an asshole down to the core Sasuke and you, Kakashi, I bet my father never abandoned you like that" they may be on absolutely horrid terms, but Naruko can't help but feel empathetic to the pinkette's situation right now. To have people you thought you could trust suddenly show their true colors … it hurts more than anything.

"I said shut up! A filthy demon like you has no right to talk about my sensei" Kakashi should've known that Naruko was deliberately pushing his buttons and riling, but he finding it difficult to believe that Naruko was a threat that could pull off anything because all he could imagine is the orange idiot … he thought he could afford losing control.

Kakashi coated one of his fists in lightening chakra and charged ready to incapacitate the blonde as quickly and as painfully as possible.

The blonde bent her body all the way back until her hands touch the branch effectively avoiding the deadly crackling fist. Then she countered by bringing her up hard and fast smashing it against Kakashi's jaw propelling up into the air. With a graceful flip Naruko landed on her feet and smirked at the sound of Kakashi crashing into the ground. Really it should've been more difficult to take out the jonin, but that is what happens when you let your guard down …

"now you are mine!" Naruko was about to swap out with a log or something to avoid the fireball headed towards her courtesy of Sasuke. It would've been simple even if her chakra coils were starting to ache with the strain of using chakra, but she didn't have to lift a finger …

A person appeared in front of her seemingly out of nowhere and began eating the fire!

"whoo! I'm fired up!" said the pink haired fire eater who moved very fast and punched Sasuke sending the bastard flying into a tree before turning to the blonde "hey are you Naruko?"

(wow … I never thought I'd find pink hair hot) Naruko smiled "yes, I am. Thank you for that" she pointed at the dent in the tree where Sasuke was stuck,

"no problem!" the guy look down to the forest floor "hey guys she's up here!" Naruko let out a squeak as she was pulled into the pink haired guy's arms as he jumped down and ran over to a group of people on a nearby path "I found her!"

An adorable blue cat flying with a white and black cat scolded the pink haired guy "Natsu put her down. She probably doesn't want to be dragged around by people she never met before" the blue cat smiled at Naruko "I'm Happy, sorry about Natsu, he doesn't know how to handle a lady" he said teasing the pink haired male playfully.

Naruko smiled seductively and pulled the slightly shorter male into her arms "oh I assure you Natsu can get away with anything as long as he asks nicely first next time" many people blushed as she came very close to kissing Natsu and the warning in that seductive purr was easy to understand even for the flustered pin haired male.

"you are without a doubt Kushina's daughter. I'm Makarov-" the small old man was pulled into a hug, which he had no problem with, but then he felt tears drip onto his head and looked up to see tears in Naruko's eyes.

"Makarov … my mother said your name before and that you were trustworthy. When I was young I managed to unlock a blood magic … the one" Naruko sobbed softly startling Makarov. Two women, a blonde and one with blue hair stepped forward and gently patted her back calming her down "the one and only time I heard my mother's voice was from memories locked away in a vial of blood that was kept by the man who murdered her and my father the day I was born. You've been exchanging letters with her killer, the third hokage, all this time. I had to steal them to know anything"

The air became deadly silent as Naruko slowly stopped crying … she told them everything and soon red vapors appeared in the air around Naruko just as team 7 was about to attack again …


	8. Blood Splatter

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit off my stories**

 **Warnings - sexual content, language, blood, gore, violence**

 **(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

/Author's comments\

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

The air became deadly silent as Naruko slowly stopped crying … she told them everything and soon red vapors appeared in the air around Naruko just as team 7 was about to attack again …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi scowled "demon bitch has grown too strong … some serious seals will be needed just to pin her down" he glared at the pinkette as she struggled to her feet "hurry up, we don't have all day" he sighed in irritation and pulled the needles from the pinkette's stomach. Sakura wince, but stayed strangely silent after that. Her face was showing how heartbroken she was.

Why was this happening? It wasn't long ago that Sasuke was confessing his love for her and now the Uchiha is saying that she's too weak to bear his kids. All her dreams were shattered in an instant. Why? Was it just because of the demon? No, she knew that couldn't be right. He demon may be evil, but she didn't make Sasuke and Kakashi abandon her. This was a plan too. They were supposed to be manipulating the fox demon, but she was also tricked and by Sasuke no less. Sakura couldn't blame the fox for being able to see past them.

Sasuke stomped up to them "where did that bitch and that pink haired fire eater go?"

"pink haired fire eater?" Kakashi blinked in confusion, what happened after he was kicked away? he wondered as he rubbed the aching spot on his jaw where Naruko's feet connected … she was strong, he could tell that she didn't even use chakra behind her kick and she came close to breaking his jaw.

"I'll explain later lets just find the demon" Sasuke snarled barely casting Sakura a glance. It actually didn't take long to find Naruko. She was kneeling on the ground with a very strange group of people …

There was an orange haired teen male, a dark haired teen male, a petite blue haired girl and a pink haired male close to Naruko who was hugging a very short old man. Then there was a tall man with long green hair, one with a helmet, a woman with glasses standing with a very tall man with spikey blonde hair and a lightening bolt scar over his right eye. The strange group didn't end there though. With three white hair people, one very tall man and two beautiful women, a man with long spikey black hair and piercings, another tall man with a cape, a woman with long black hair, a pale woman with light blight blue hair, a woman in armor with long red hair … and finally a young girl with dark blue hair and three cats … three flying cats?

"what a bunch of freaks" grumbled Sasuke under his breath as he, Sakura and Kakashi walked towards them.

Kakashi eye smiled "excuse me, is she bothering you? She's one of our group and a compulsive liar so-"

Two things at that moment made team 7 freeze in their tracks. First was the deadly glares from every member of the strange group of people, but they were ninjas so they forced themselves to ignore it. It was second event that made them truly feel fear.

Red vapors began to fill the air between the ninjas and Naruko … vapors that smelled a lot like blood …

"a compulsive liar you say" came a disembodied voice.

The red haired woman in armor looked around with the others "where is that voice coming from?"

"the blood" Naruko answered gaining the attention of only those closest to her leaving the ninjas in the dark "I don't know how exactly, but when the nine tails was destroyed by my father's seal his soul became trapped or was summoned into my blood familiar. Just watch, you'll see what I mean" she wiped away a few tears from her cheeks. Even though she had Minato she spent most of her life walking on eggshells in order to stay safe. This was the first time in a while since she felt safe even if she only just met these people. Maybe it's because of how her mother spoke about them …

The vapors of blood merged together forming a frightening crimson rotting specter with a long red cloak floating "Naruko is no liar" the ghoul growled making the pinkette yelp in fear … and Naruko swore she heard a Fairy Tail member mutter something along the lines of 'scary father in-law', which seemed odd so she ignored it for now in favor of checking her chakra coils with her blood magic. More damage was done than she first thought …

"WHAT IS IT? … ANOTHER DEMON!" Sakura shrieked making everyone wince. Kakashi threw several kunai at the specter, but was stunned to see a scythe appear in the rotting corpse's hands and effortlessly deflect all the projectiles.

"now that's very rude Kakashi and after we had gone through so much together" hissed the ghoul.

Kakashi glared "I don't affiliate with demons"

"demon … I suppose can't blame you for misinterpreting my form as such, but I assure you I was very human before you brought about my death. Let me show you" the ghoul chuckled darkly before changing its form …

It grew legs and stopped floating …

The rotting flesh healing and took on a flesh color …

The eerie cloak changed into a familiar white cloak …

Blonde hair an blue eyes completed the transformation …

"M-Minato-sensei?" Kakashi looked on in horror, but winced in pain as the scythe still in Minato's hands sliced the air creating a sharp wave that sliced open the jonin's cheek from several feet away.

"you lost your right to call me sensei when your actions made my daughter an orphan" Minato snapped.

Naruko pouted and looked over at Minato "you didn't tell me that"

Minato smiled sheepishly "Naruko what would you have done if I told you that your mother and I trusted one person with the knowledge of our attempt to deliver you at home prematurely before making our escape and that person was Kakashi?"

Said jonin paled heavily as his two students looked at him in shock … no one was supposed to know that except for the hokage! Yes he told the third hokage to try and talk them out of leaving, but still he would never kill his sensei or his wife and child.

"I would've given him blood poisoning" Naruko stated bluntly earning a few snickers for having the nerve to look so innocent.

"exactly" Minato chuckled before turning serious "Kakashi was the best choice to stop the nine tails if you went out of control because of his skill in seals and his-… well Obito's sharingan to be exact. If he was taken out of commission Konoha would have to change tactics … probably go to something like Kakashi mentioned earlier, strapping you down to a breeding table. Of course no one knew that I used my own unique seal that truly destroyed the demon so Hiruzen killed me for nothing. Naruko is no demon and I know Kakashi helped provide details to make those letters to Makarov believable" the undead hokage mentally smirked as Kakashi was clearly have trouble digesting the information in his shock and he could feel the immense anger of the Fairy Tail members increase ten fold.

Admittedly he wanted to see if there was any hope left for his only living student, but he doubted it … Kakashi was always a Konoha first kind of person and would probably assume that this is a trick without thinking everything through.

Kakashi's head was spinning … no one should know these things … the nine tailed demon fox was the one who killed his sensei. He wouldn't hurt his sensei … the demon killed Minato's daughter during the sealing, but how come the demon never used red chakra or went out of control even once? How do they know all this?

"demons have strong illusion abilities. Don't fall for any of it" Kakashi hissed to his remaining students who steadied themselves with the very false belief that they understood the situation. Even Sakura readied herself, but with much less devotion as she had before. She would still fight, but she was confused and hurt … the one thing she did want to do was cause Naruko pain.

Minato sighed in disappointment "I figured you would go with that answer" the undead hokage would've charged forward and started to fight, but he never had the chance to move. Each Fairy Tail member, oozing with killer intent, stepped forward. The small old man grew several times bigger as he walked forward and he others each seemed to release an element, like fire from the pink haired male or ice or lightening, as their anger flared to dangerous levels "the words 'blood bath' are coming to mind … are you ok Naruko?" he asked as he kneeled next to his daughter.

"yes, I just strained my chakra coils a bit" she winced as the earth beneath them shook with the force of one very strong hit from Makarov's now massive fist against Sasuke's entire body. Unfortunately Sakura said something along the lines of 'idiots standing up for demon sluts' and was promptly hit with a bolt of lightening. Kakashi was not faring well either, he was just barely holding his own against the pierced man manipulating iron … until the red haired woman stepped in and started beating him into the ground.

"looks like your mother was right, no surprise" Minato chuckled "I'll take what's left of those fools back to Konoha and proceed with the plan … considering how these guys fight it seems you will be safest here. I doubt they'll let you go now"

Naruko smiled softly as Sasuke was suddenly turned into an ice sculpture "yeah, I'll stay here" moments later three bloodied ninjas were half dead on the ground. Naruko was lead back to the wizard guild … after they were convinced not to go into ninja territory to get revenge when the ninjas will no doubt come to them. It was tricky because they all still wanted to get some payback for Naruko, but when the condition of Naruo's coils was brought up everyone relented. They had to fix up the guild anyway … though it was clear the mages couldn't wait for some ninjas to come to Magnolia …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen smiled eagerly "maybe a week or so and team 7 will return. I hope Sasuke made some progress- WHAT THE HELL?"

A bloodied Minato walked into his office impaled with many swords muttering "my daughter … Naruko … where are you?" the ghostly figure walked straight through the wall leaving a horrified hokage behind …

Soon all of Konoha will cower under the fourth hokage's ghost … really it was only a huge array of seals projecting everything the hokage and Danzo don't want known … the truth.


	9. A Beginning

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

Soon all of Konoha will cower under the fourth hokage's ghost … really it was only a huge array of seals projecting everything the hokage and Danzo don't want known … the truth.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hey where did this new door come from?" asked Natsu as he entered the guild with Happy flying behind him.

Lucy blinked and looked at the double doors that weren't there during the party the night before "you know, I don't know"

"lets explore!" Natsu exclaimed before opening the door and charging into the new room.

Happy sweat dropped as Lucy face palmed "Natsu get back here! That could be someone's room! It'd be rude to barge in!"

"you have no problem barging into my room" Lucy muttered under her breath, but Happy ignored her, but they both shivered when the door slowly creaked closed just before Makarov, Mirajane and Erza came in the shabby guild.

A few minutes passed and several more guild members started coming in. Most people were still tired from the party last night, but that didn't stop them from wondering where Naruko was.

Mirajane pouted as she pulled out a stamp with the Fairy Tail emblem on it "where is Naruko anyway? We need to put the stamp on her" she blinked in surprise as Laxus, Gajeel followed Gray into guild. It was strange seeing Gajeel or Laxus there so early. Gajeel usually sleeps in and Laxus … she wasn't sure what he did, but he never came this early. Mirajane glanced at her brother and sister to joke about it, but Elfman seemed to be acting weird too. And by weird she noticed he was blushing and looking for someone …

Mararov shot Macao a knowing look before curiously examining the door that wasn't there before "oh … this must be seals" he grinned at the door "I haven't seen seals in a long time! I bet Naruko made it!"

"what are seals?" asked Gray as he looked at the door.

"it's a special ninja technique that uses symbols. Really it's like magic writing, but without any need for magic. Her grandma used seals to seal a demon into her own body and reseal it into Kushina, Naruko's mother, but seals can be used for almost anything even creating bubbles in space and time to make a room or bedroom in this case" explained the reinstated master of Fairy Tail. Macao wanted Makarov to take back the position so he did.

Happy gulped "b-b-bedroom? That's a bedroom? Are you sure master?"

"yes, I believe so. I can't tell from seals, but why else would Naruko make it. She hasn't had any time to go house hunting so this was an easy option" Makarov said as he wondered why Happy looked so freaked out.

Lucy smirked "Natsu went in to explore" she knew she should be worried, but she also felt like this was a bit of revenge for all those times the pink haired male barged into her apartment. Maybe she can ask Naruko to teach her some seals that will lock people out unless they knock first …

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu looked around the dark almost cave like room. The stone walls were straight and filled with shelves that had a few books, scrolls and medical supplies including jars of various herbs. Some things he checked and saw that a few were marked with the classic skull and cross bones symbol meaning poisonous so he put those back.

The ceiling was very unique too. It looked like the ceiling of a cave with stalactites hanging there, but the room he was in was a living room if the couch and fireplace were anything to go by. He finally noticed that this place was very well lit for a cave and it was because of some softly glowing crystals sticking out of the stalactites. Without taking the fact that his flying friend wasn't with him into consideration he decided to keep looking and went around the corner.

The room was a kitchen and dining room and it finally clicked that someone lived here, but who? He got his answer as he heard a voice …

" _oh Natsu … I know you're there_ " Natsu blushed lightly as he heard the voice of Naruko echo through the room. He went towards the voice and found a wooden door he pushed it open without thinking. The steam blocked his view for a few seconds, but as his eyes adjusted he saw few palm trees, a hot spring, a shower room and … "hello Natsu" there was Naruko completely naked and relaxing chest deep in the hot water of the hot spring … very clear water.

"Naruko! I … I just errrr … I'll g-go" (why the hell am I so nervous? I've seen Erza, Juvia and Lucy in close to nothing, but I never felt like this!) he mentally yelled as he turned, but the door slammed shut before he could leave.

"now that's not very polite Natsu. You barged in so you can't just leave" she purred seductively making Natsu blush even more "would you wash my back for me?"

"o-ok" Natsu turned around and picked up a wash cloth from the shelf on the rocky ledge of the hot spring and gulped as he kneeled on the pebble walkway next to the blonde (get a grip! … She's so pretty … and her skin is so soft) Natsu dipped the cloth in the water and began gently washing the tan skin. He found himself letting his fingers brush the soft skin. As he went lower he heard her moan as her back arched and it nearly made his heart jump out of his chest. Most guys would've passed out from a nosebleed, but Natsu wasn't a pervert. Of course that didn't mean he was unaffected.

Naruko moaned again as the cloth caressed the sensitive spot on her shoulder "mmmm that feels good ahhh"

Natsu continued washing, but as he moved lower he saw scars on her skin "are these from the ninjas?" he asked. It made him mad to know that people hurt her and have been doing it for so long.

She could've just answered, but instead she turned around not caring about modesty or that Natsu fell backwards with a deep blush before using the wash cloth to make a small curtain to hide her breasts "yes, though my magic has removed over two thirds of the scars I had. Soon I won't have any"

"what kind of magic?" Natsu asked and shut his eyes as she climbed out of the water.

"oh that's right I didn't go into detail. I have blood magic. That's what my familiar's body, that my father's soul possesses, is made of" she commented as she threaded the corset and tied it in place finding Natsu's shy attempts to not see her modestly very amusing. She finished dressing before turning to Natsu "Natsu can you help with my garter? It goes on my leg" she handed him a black band, which he slid onto her ankle "higher up" she said sweetly …

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucy snickered as Natsu came out with Naruko ten minutes after he went in looking like he was blushing madly "you have fun Natsu?"

Happy raised an eyebrow as the pink haired male had steam come out of his collar "what did you do Natsu?"

"he washed my back and helped me dress" said Naruko casually before Natsu could say anything.

Gray twitched and he shot Natsu a glare "oh really … I could've helped" he grumbled not realizing that a few other men were thinking the same thing

Mirajane chuckled "well if you're ready Naruko you can get the Fairy Tail mark"

"right here then in dark red please" Naruko pointed to her right breast and Mirajane gladly stamped the emblem on the smooth tan skin "so who do I go on missions with?"

That question ignited a firestorm of arguments. Several people wanted to team up with the former ninja and before everything started to get too crazy Makarov quite literally spun a bottle of sake Cana finished before get a barrel of sake. The bottle landed on Erza meaning Naruko was going with Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Natsu …

Elfman, Gajeel and Laxus seemed to sulk after that …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi groaned in pain as he regained consciousness, but as his eyes focused he noticed that he was jumping from tree to tree like he would when he was awake. How can that be when he only just woke up? "How am I … moving?"

" _I'm moving you … rather amazing to be a floating phantom of blood. You can possess any living creature!_ "

"sensei? … is that you?" Kakashi winced as pain shot through his leg. It felt like he was jumping on a fractured leg.

Minato could be heard sighing from inside Kakashi's body " _yes Kakashi or have you forgotten our run in where you threatened to rape my daughter?_ "

"b-but sensei the demon killed her when you sealed the demon in her! You're protecting a demon!" said Kakashi as he hissed in pain.

" _Kakashi did you ever think Kushina was a demon?_ "

The jonin gaped "NO! I would never think that! You were both family to me. I just couldn't understand why you would want to betray the village by leaving"

" _first off Kakashi I told you that something wasn't right and I had to get away. you were the one who betrayed my confidence by telling that bastard what I said. He would never have been able to kill me if you didn't do that. We would've been safe. Further more since everyone thinks the seal I used was the classic seal the Uzumakis always used, why would you believe that there was any difference between Naruko and Kushina? And don't you dare give me some bullshit excuse like 'she was a weak baby during the sealing so she was easily corrupted' … I know I taught you better than that_ "

The silver haired ninja fumbled for any kind of answer, but "I … don't know"

" _you were fooled and instead looking underneath the underneath like you were trained to do you stuck your head in the sand accepted the easiest damn answers not even questioning who gives them. Hokage or not you should have never blindly followed him … oh well, I will make sure you three make it back to Konoha in relatively one piece_ " Minato said cheerily.

Kakashi blinked "three of us?"

" _you, pinky and the bastard. Look to the left and right of you_ "

The jonin's eye widened as he craned his neck to either side of him without his body slowing down. Sasuke and Sakura were both still out cold, but running on injuries just like Kakashi "sensei you can't do this to them! You aren't a monster"

" _neither was Naruko, but do you know how many times she was forced to run for her life with wounds even worse than the ones you have now? Far too many times … we'll be at Konoha in two weeks_ "

"two weeks? It took three to get- … wait what about breaks?" Kakashi paled as he heard an ominous chuckle.

" _I'm dead Kakashi, I have no need for breaks so don't worry so much. You're in safe hands so relax … ok technically Sasuke is already almost a vegetable and may never wake up again, but other than that relax! All you have to do is survive the trip_ " Minato wanted this done right, but quickly too so he can get back to Naruko.

At the moment he was more interested in keeping suitors away from his baby girl since it will be a little while before people in Konoha realize what has been going on. In two months checks will start bouncing all over the place and that may be the first hint that Naruko ran away, but they will take a while to regroup because he intends to stage these three so people think Naruko was kidnaped and send them on a wild goose chase. Now who to pin the kidnapping on? He has decided yet, but he's leaning towards Stone …

"sensei? …" Kakashi whimpered as he received no response. Why is Minato under the impression that the hokage is a monster?

" _Kakashi I'm in you … I can tell what you're thinking … keep this in mind … you never checked the seal so you can't go making conclusions on half assed information. I never used the traditional seal, the nine tails is dead, the hokage killed me. Those are the facts, but if you continue to refuse to acknowledge the facts then I have no choice_ "

After that Minato stopped speaking to annoyed to argue. He could tell that the drugs he and Kushina had were not present in Kakashi nor was there anything else to control him so the man had his free will … his former student was solely responsible for his own actions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko frowned as she saw Natsu turn green as the train started moving "is he alright?"

"yeah, he just has severe motion sickness problems" said Lucy before turning back to writing down the seal symbols Naruko showed her to start practicing.

"he's terrible with anything that moves" Gray smirked slightly.

The blonde smiled and pulled Natsu towards her so he was laying back with his head in her lap. If he wasn't so sick he might be blushing now "let me help Natsu" she said and rested her hand on his forehead. The affect was nearly instant. Natsu's skin turned back to normal and his sickness was gone.

"I'm not sick!" Natsu jumped up from his spot excitecly.

Happy smiled "Wendy did something like that, but it was temporary"

"this shouldn't be temporary, but it can be done any number of times and last weeks if it does revert back" Naruko chuckled as Natsu jumped around.

Erza chuckled "there are a few guys in our guild who could use that treatment" over the trip Happy, Erza and Lucy noticed how Gray and Natsu were fighting over Naruko's attention …


	10. Messy Message

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

Erza chuckled "there are a few guys in our guild who could use that treatment" over the trip Happy, Erza and Lucy noticed how Gray and Natsu were fighting over Naruko's attention …

XXXXXXXXXX

"what's up Natsu?" Happy asked as he landed on Natsu's shoulder, but the fluffy blue flying cat pouted when his friend didn't answer and just kept on staring at the water from his spot on the riverbank "Natsu? …" Happy blinked as his friend didn't react again. Whatever was on Natsu's mind really had him very distracted. The exceed cupped his blue paws around his mouth and yelled as loud as he could in the pink haired male's ear "NATSU!"

The pink haired male yelped as he was startled back to reality and slipped into the river leaving Happy fluttering in midair "what the hell was that for Happy?!" he snapped as he dragged himself back onto the riverbank.

"oops … sorry, but you weren't listening to me" Happy pouted as Natsu became sad again "what are you thinking about? What's making you so sad?"

Natsu sighed as he sat his dripping wet self back on the grass "it's Naruko …"

"what do you mean? Is something wrong with Naruko-chan?" Happy asked in worry when Natsu didn't continue explaining.

Everyone had that protective thought in the back of their minds when Naruko was mentioned. Those ninjas will never get near her. Naruko was a Fairy Tail member and they will protect her. Happy frantically thought about where he last saw the Blood mage and relaxed a little when he remembered that she was teaching Lucy and Erza seals as they looked for information on the mission. With Erza, Lucy and Gray with her she should be alright. Naruko is strong too so it's best not to worry yet, but though she had time to heal she wasn't fully healed yet. This was happening too fast. Where was Minato? Wasn't he supposed be stalling Konoha?

"Naruko is fine. She's with the others, but if you think you saw a ninja we should tell them right away!" Happy exclaimed and was about to zip away, but Natsu grabbed his tail to keep him from flying away.

"do you honestly think I would just be sitting here if I saw a Leaf ninja?" Natsu muttered wryly as the fluffy flying cat continued to flutter in place having not yet realized the he wasn't going anywhere.

Happy stopped trying to fly away and thought a moment "ooooh … good point. Sorry, I got carried away" the blue cat chuckled sheepishly "so what is the problem?"

"ummm … it's just …" Natsu sighed and rested his head in his hands "I'm feel different around Naruko and it made me think about something Igneel said about dragon slayers and their mates … I'm supposed to know who my mate is moments after meeting them …"

"and since you feel differently you think Naruko _is the one_ " Happy snickered teasingly though the idea made him happy for his friend.

"yes … I think … maybe … I don't know!" Natsu groaned as he unintentionally bashed his fist into the tree next to him cracking it in two.

The cat quickly fluttered out of the way of the damaged tree as it hit the ground "why is it a problem? Can't you tell?" Happy asked as he perched on the new stump next to Natsu. With how dense Natsu can be this might be trickier than looking and saying 'yep, that's my one and only', but maybe it can be figured out.

"well … I don't want to fight Gray anymore … it's like I only want Naruko, but at the same time I want to scare away any other guy that comes close to her. Why would I not fight off Frostbite butt too?" Natsu grumbled halfheartedly.

It was a noticeable change in behavior that Happy saw too. Over the last few days Gray and Natsu slowly came out of their usual fighting cycle and both mages seemed to focus solely on the blonde Blood mage. Not that they stopped fighting completely mind you, but Natsu rarely started the fights now. They toned it down and have been spending time with Naruko.

A blue paw tapped Happy's chin as he struck a thinking pose "hmmm … interesting … did Igneel ever say that it's possible for your mate to have more than one mate?"

"errr … yes" Natsu answered after thinking back.

"then that could be it! If you can sense who your mate is then on some weaker level you can tell who else she is meant to be mated with. I don't think Gray can feel that, but he does care for Naruko" Happy explained logically.

Natsu blinked as he considered the possibility "yeah … yeah that makes sense"

"lets test to be sure" Happy said as he pulled out some paper and crayons.

"what kind of test-hey!" Natsu sulked as Happy slapped his hand away from the papers he was coloring secretively on. Not once was the dragon slayer allowed to see what was on the pictures.

Finally after a few minutes Happy piled four pictures on top of each other and held them like flashcards "ok Natsu, I'm going to hold each picture up and see how you react"

The first picture was flipped so Natsu could view it. Bathing suits was apparently the theme for this drawing for it depicted many of the female guild members in flattering bikinis. Only one missing was Naruko. Happy hummed as he saw Natsu look indifferently at the sexy women and flipped to the next drawing, which featured the same females, but in in lovely evening gowns. Yet again there was no reaction. The blue cat flipped to the next picture and raised an eyebrow as he finally got a reaction …

This drawing was of Naruko in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. She was just curled up in a chair relaxing with a book and Natsu couldn't take his eyes off the pretty blonde despite the not so flattering outfit. Happy smiled at the blush on his friend's face and decided to reveal the last picture, which was of Naruko in a stunning red dress. The Blood mage was holding her swollen stomach meaning she was pregnant and Happy was shocked to see Natsu faint!

"I think this answers that question" Happy snickered at the smile on his unconscious friend's face. Clearly Natsu liked the thought of a pregnant Naruko …  
XXXXXXXXXX

" _we're here_ " Kakashi groaned weakly as he heard his sensei's voice echo in his head. Suddenly the jonin saw red vapors leave his body and he hit the ground "finally I can float around a bit … now lets see … how to arrange this so it makes for a believable story"

Minato floated above the three bodies and pondered what would be the best way to accomplish this frame up and stalling tactic. He decided to split up into 10 Minatos and use a few earth and lightening jutsus to warp the area around them. The earth jutsus could easily point to Stone or the lightening jutsus could point Cloud ninjas. It didn't matter which conclusion Sarutobi came to because he will be more freaked out that Naruko was missing to worry about anything else.

Each Minato paired up in two or three to fight each other to make for a believable set of tracks. At one point in the first few minutes he paused to place Sakura's comatose body on a spot and absorbed a couple clones before continuing the fight. With a few fire jutsus throw in and several scars in the earth from what they thought was the extent of Naruko's fighting techniques it was nearly done. Sasuke's body was tossed around a little bit before it was left under a boulder. Kakashi was dropped in a tree and that was that …

"hmmmm … I think that's everything. What do you think?" Minato asked Kakashi who he knew was too weak to respond. It was a miracle the jonin was alive let alone conscious "no I disagree … you use lightening style jutsus so it would be expected no matter who 'attacked' you and your team. Sakura does have some destructive strength so there has to be a mess. The evidence or other bodies of enemies in an ambush operation like this would've been cleaned up much as possible to avoid detection so anyone can only guess on what really happened"

The undead hokage disappeared behind the boulder where Sasuke was. A moment later Kakashi was aware of the smell of burnt flesh. Once Minato floated back to Sakura and checked her pulse. A smile appeared on the bloody hokage's lips, which could've been good or bad for the pinkette. Kakashi was too tired to figure out which it was. Minato returned and the last thing Kakashi saw was a set of hand seals and everything descended into darkness …

Minato sighed as he looked his old student who's memories he just destroyed "everyone one who hurts others is considered a monster by someone. Ninjas must always be aware of that and keep arc low profile because we do horrible things. We all have killed or did a mission that earns someone's hate. We are all monsters to someone. There's always someone who will take joy in our death, but we earned that hate even if we were only following orders … Naruko was hated from day one … she did nothing to deserve it … now I'll happily play karma's role and make sure her monsters pay in full for what they did"

With a glance in the direction where Konoha was Minato dissolved into vapors a hurried back to Magnolia to meet up with his daughter. It should be faster this time since he wasn't being weighed down by three limp bodies …

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo raced into the hokage's office "Hiruzen look out the window!"

The hokage sighed and opened the curtains he kept closed so no one would see a blonde ghost walking around, which so far seemed to only like to torment Hiruzen "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

There, standing over the entire village, was the nine tailed fox! Screams from the villagers spread through the village, but suddenly the demon roared and began to shrink. A blaze of white light sucked up the demon momentarily blinding everyone. When Danzo and Hiruzen recovered they saw everyone, villages and ninjas still in the village, standing around the front of the hokage tower. They were all looking at something with delight.

Hiruzen frowned and opened the window to ask what was the matter. However once the glass was out of the way he saw what caught everyone's attention … Minato Namikaze!

The supposedly dead hokage ran over to the crying baby on the ground as if there wasn't an entire village watching him. Of course the people watching thought their hokage would slay the baby with baby that had the demon seal on its bell, but the sinking feeling the hokage's stomach implied otherwise. To the surprise of nearly everyone there he Fourth hokage cradled the crying baby and gently shushed her.

" _you did beautifully … you are going to be as strong and beautiful as your mother … my little Naruko"_ Danzo and Hiruzen paled they tried to move or yell. Anything to stop this from proceeding, but they couldn't move no matter how hard they tried. It's like they were sealed in place! _"Don't worry about that nasty fox. It won't be in you long. I used a new seal that will slowly kill the nine tails. Over the next few years the nine tails will be broken down into regular chakra and we will syphon it out of you. When you're 15 the fox will be dead_ "

That got everyone talking. The villagers, civilians and ninjas, looked baffled at this piece of information while most thought this was a sick joke. A few people screamed as Kushina, with a kunai in her back, walked out of the crowd and fell dead at Minato's feet. The man rushed forward to help, but everyone watched in horror as dozens of shadows that looked like ninjas surrounded their Fourth Hokage and impaled him with several sharp kunais. A ninja with a red glowing leaf symbol on its headband pried the crying baby from the dying hokage's hands …

It was out …

What happened was finally out …

Some didn't know what to think and some thought it was a joke, but many ninjas looked concerned. They were thinking more about it than Hiruz4en and Danzo wanted. This was going to be a problem …

The illusions faded away, but the bloody spots where 'Minato' and Kushina' laid never left no matter what anyone did and the ghostly cries of a baby would be heard at random times throughout the village. The cries were followed by the ghostly visage of Minato who was looking for his daughter. Soon there were more people taking this haunting seriously since they couldn't ignore the bloody handprints and footprints that started appearing in strange places …

"what the hell is going on? Only Minato knew so did someone see?" Hiruzen growled when he was suddenly able to move again.

Danzo frowned "why wait until now?"

Both ninjas froze as they suddenly saw the dead hokage's ghost staring at them through the window, but it disappeared when the wind kicked up the curtain …

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu took a deep to calm himself as he walked over to Naruko who was coming to the campsite with a few fish "can we talk a minute Naruko?"


	11. In Ruins

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

Natsu took a deep to calm himself as he walked over to Naruko who was coming to the campsite with a few fish "can we talk a minute Naruko?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"of course Natsu" the former ninja smiled softly and left Erza and Lucy at the campsite. Both women were smirking as if they knew something and those smirks only grew when Happy tried to look innocent as he took a spot near the fire. Neither Naruko or Natsu heard Erza knock Gray out cold when he returned with some firewood and saw the two leave … there will be no disruptions … Happy sweat dropped at the sight of poor Gray twitching on the ground …

Natsu took a deep breath to steady his heart rate. Never in his life has he ever been even close to being this nervous around anyone before "I … umm Naruko do you believe in dragons?"

"yes" Naruko smiled making Natsu get a little flustered "it's not a hard thing to believe when you see the giant animals that can be summoned. I heard once during class in … _Konoha_ that there was once a summoning scroll for dragons … you were train by one right?" Naruko said genuinely happy though she became a little cold when the ninja village's name came up, which considering how they treated her.

"yep! My father was Igneel, the king of fire dragons! That makes me a dragon slayer and … umm … as a dragon slayer I have … instincts … a-about certain people … or really about one person in particular … Igneel said I would know my soulmate the second I saw him or her and I … think it's you and I think I'm not your only mate" Natsu gulped nervously. He at least realized this might be a bit hard to believe. Most people don't even believe in dragons, but he hoped Naruko would give them a chance.

Naruko blinked … it was a time like this she wished her father was there to talk to, but at the same time she didn't Natsu to be attacked by a protective wraith "I … I don't know exactly how to respond to that … honestly I thought it was odd, but I liked you since we first met. I'm not the most trusting person" Naruko chuckled softly and notice Natsu looked hopeful when she said she liked him and was hanging her every word "the last person who said he was my soulmate was Sasuke and … well that was clearly not true-"

"I wouldn't hurt you! That prick was a lair! I … I just want a chance" Natsu said softly.

The blonde thought a moment. Her Dad always said you could tell if someone trustworthy is if they answer your questions with genuine feelings and that it doesn't sound like they practiced ahead of time. Strangely enough though she didn't think the pink haired male was lying "Natsu what did you mean when you said that you weren't my only mate? Do I have more than one?"

Natsu blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "well … I noticed that I wasn't trying to keep Gray away from you like other guys so … I don't know for sure, but maybe" Natsu said quickly. It was by no means a solid answer, but it was enough for Naruko.

"I'd like to try Natsu" Naruko said with a slight seductive purr as she took hold of the dragon slayer's hand and gently held his arm against her breasts when she moved next to him. Natsu went from overjoyed to blushing madly as the warm mounds of flesh pressed against his arm.

Erza was the first to them walk back to camp "you two have a good talk?" both Lucy and Happy looked up and smiled as they saw the two walked together.

"it was … enlightening" Naruko said with a smile, but sweat dropped as she finally noticed Gray laying on the ground out cold with a lump on his head "err … what happened to Gray?" she asked as Natsu snickered.

"Nothing … he slipped" Erza and Lucy said in perfect sync and Happy groaned as he shook his furry blue head. It took Happy a few minutes, but he did explain about the possibility of multiple mates when Naruko and Natsu were talking. Sadly this theory came far too late for Gray …

Naruko raised an eyebrow at the weird behavior "ok?" she sat down with Natsu and didn't press the subject "so what should we do about this mission?"

"well from what we found so far … all the strange images and things disappearing around the village started with this dig site over to the east of the village. An answer maybe found if we look in the ruins that were discovered in the dig" Erza said as she poked the fish hanging over the fire to make sure they're done cooking. Everyone started eating and Gray woke up just in time to save a fish for himself before Natsu could devour it.

Once the quick lunch was finished the campsite was packed up and the fire destroyed. Gray pouted as he saw Natsu hold Naruko's hand while they all headed down the path that will take them to the ruins that were discovered. Naruko grabbed Gray's hand with her free hand and that seemed to appease the ice mage who smiled. In no time they could see a set of large manmade trenches dug in the sandy earth. As the group of mages moved closer you the steps they noticed the steps created leading down to a mostly buried temple.

Thankfully the site was basically abandoned due to all the strange happenings, which ranged from large objects vanishing in very public areas, missing money and reflections of people who went missing appearing in the village fountain. The group went down the sandy steps and into the dark tunnels. With light provided by Natsu's flames that were held in his hand …

Lucy frowned as she looked at the pictures carved into the stone walls "some of these pictures seemed to place a mirror at the center of this civilization's worship … they seem to depict a strange story"

"Lucy do you think you can decipher what this story is? … these pictures seem to show things that are similar to what the village is going through so knowing might help" Erza commented as she looked at the caring depicting a ghost like woman in a pool of water. The next carving showed an alter with a man holding a mirror and a row of prisoners chained to a wall.

"sure … just give me some time to look this over" Lucy said as she looked through each carving and focused on the words. She started comparing the symbols to the ones in a book of languages she bought in the village when they first stopped by just incase they ran into someone and needed to translate …

XXXXXXXXXX

"there's something really wrong here" Tsume Inuzuka said as she chewed her sharpened thumb nail in frustration. The other clan heads, Kiba, Shino and a group of over a dozen ninjas nodded in in agreement though a tense silence settled over the room for several seconds …

The Hyuga clan head, Hiashi, frowned "the second these … ghosts … started preforming, for a lack of a better word, I've had all the members of my clan keeping track of their appearances … there are a lot of things not adding up"

"yes … if nothing was wrong and this was just a pissed off idiot trying to cause problems then these things should be easy to disprove, but no one is letting us even check Naruko's records" Asuma said with a puff of his cigarette. He was never close to his father, but he didn't want to believe these weird messages. With each message though or new appearance of bloody handprints they tried to think back, but it only got more and more suspicious when they did that.

Why didn't anyone see Kushina's and Minato's bodies?

What happened to the fourth's baby?

Did the baby die as it was announced all those years ago or was Naruko the Fourth hokage's daughter?

Why hide it?

Was the seal different?

Who was sending these messages?

Why now?

"I think we should be more assertive about this. Lets do some investigating of our own and have a group of people to get Jiraiya. He knew Minato the best and lets show him these messages. The rest of us should meet up with team 7 and get Naruko to a secure location for a while. At least until this is sorted out" said Shikaku Nara calmly though really this situation was disturbing him a great deal. He never cared about the girl before. None of them really bat an eyelash at her treatment since the hokage told them she was just an orphan who was controlled by the demon. Proof of which was that the baby supposedly changed to look like the dead hokage, which was the demon mocking them …

In hindsight they were fools for believing that, but they all trusted the hokage. Also this was the first time a baby was used as a demon host. Why shouldn't they think something could go wrong?

A sudden chill rushed through the room and everyone froze at the sight of a Minato and Kushina in the middle of the room. There was a big difference this time. Kushina was heavily pregnant unlike all the other 'ghosts' so far, but like usual they had plenty to reveal …

Minato frowned _"are you sure he will help?"_

 _"yes … I know you feel betrayed after what you discovered about the third hokage, but there are people out there that are trustworthy and Makarov is one of them. It's because of the kind of people in Fairy Tail I trusted this village … Minato this place scares me, I want to leave now. I don't want to give birth to our daughter here"_ Kushina buried her face in Minato's chest and he held her close. The ninjas watching felt their hearts clench. Did the couple really mistrust everyone?

 _"I know … the third murdered both our families, tricked you into coming here and made me think I was a penniless orphan as he drained my family's bank account for years … if it wasn't for you getting a blood test done in a different village to see if you were pregnant we may not have found out about those drugs in our systems … if I unraveled everything from there faster you wouldn't be nine mouths pregnant, but we can't leave with you in this condition … we won't get far if you go into labor"_

After the tear jerking sight of the scared couple embracing each other fading leaving behind a dead Minato gushing blood. The lifeless eyes looked back at them " _Daddy's coming my baby girl … Daddy's coming_ " the dead Minato walked through the wall leaving bloody footprints in his wake. The words were oozing with a threat as if Minato truly was back to get vengeance for his baby girl. If that is true then they were all fucked …

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to try and make amends by figuring out what the fuck is going on" Hiashi said looking more shaken than he has ever been.

Shibi shivered never taking his hidden eyes away from the spot on the wall where Minato walked through "right … Shino, Kiba, you both go with a team of ninjas and head off Naruko. Tell Kakashi there was a rent issue or something. Just get her away and take her to … I suppose Turtle Island would be our best option. She'll probably be scared no matter how she acts so try not to make things as relaxed"

Shino glanced at Kiba who was shifting uncomfortably "taking Kiba with will be a bad idea what with his constant stream of pranks being blamed on her … all of which I think she was aware of since she made a point of avoiding him, but then … I probably wouldn't be a wise choice either father. I may never have been hostile, but I never helped her either. Hinata would be a better choice since she at made a point of catching Kiba during a few pranks"

"I see" Shibi sighed "Kiba stays … you can I think … at least she wouldn't immediately distrust you so you go get Hinata and go … if we ruled out people using those criteria no one would be going" the clan head flinched as did everyone else. The weight of what Naruko had to go through was sinking in.

It took very little time to find Hinata for she was with Shikamaru and Choji watching the villagers attempt to and fail epically at removing or painting over the bloody marks that sprang up all over the village. She gladly joined and leapt into the trees with Shino and four other ninjas. If the calculations were right then it will be about a week before they cross paths with team 7 so they prepared for the trip. For a brief second Shino spotted the hokage in the window of the tower arguing with Danzo as they slipped out of Konoha under the cover of darkness. The normally kind grandfather like man looked irritated and … the best word to describe it was 'dark' …

The foreboding feeling that there was a different side to Konoha that was hidden tainted the loyalty of several ninjas that day … whether they were part of the pain Naruko suffered or just let it happen …


	12. Into the Mirror

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan (Edolas Jellal) / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

The foreboding feeling that there was a different side to Konoha that was hidden tainted the loyalty of several ninjas that day … whether they were part of the pain Naruko suffered or just let it happen …

XXXXXXXXXX

It has been three days since they began looking through the ruins. In order to make the translation process easier Naruko went through with a copy seal and transferred every mark on the walls to paper. After that everything went smoothly for Lucy who quickly translated the story …

Lucy looked up from the several papers containing duplicates of the marks on the walls. She rolled her shoulders making them crack and stretched her stiff joints "ok you guys … I think I got the story right" she said getting her teammates attention before looking back at her notes "the story is about a magical mirror that was used to make prisoners disappear. It was believed that the mirror punished the evil doers by sending them to their own personal hell. They say the mirror was handed down from priest to priest until there was an invasion. The mirror was hidden in here for its protection where it, I guess, stayed until now. This story sounds similar to what has been going on to the people in Flicker village. At least the powers of the mirror seem right"

"that sounds like someone managed to find the mirror and is using it for their own personal gain … you ok Naruko?" Erza asked when she noticed Naruko shiver.

The former ninja nodded "the girls that were taken were very pretty. I don't like thinking about the 'personal gain' there" Naruko said getting a sick feeling that reminded her too much of Konoha for her liking.

Natsu growled lightly understanding the disgusting notion "I'll beat this jerk to a bloody pulp!"

"get in line" Gray scowled.

"I agree that this person should get a beating, but how will we know who took the mirror?" Lucy said as she practiced her first storage seal just as Naruko taught her. She grinned as the papers disappeared into a scroll Naruko gave her. With a spark of inspiration she used a little ink to make a seal on her wrist and put her celestial keys in there (Yay! No more dropped keys!) she smiled as Naruko gave her a thumbs up before they both turned their attention to the issue at hand.

Erza frowned as she pondered the problem "Lucy has a point … this won't be easy"

"can't we get just get a list of people who worked here or something?" Natsu asked wanting to beat this person black and blue for bring up bad memories for Naruko.,

Happy pouted as he shook his furry head "the people we spoke to said most of the people coming to help with the dig were volunteers and each day had a different group of people besides the main archeologists. Plus the security is poor. Anyone could've walked in here and taken something. There would be too many people to look through … that also means too many scents Natsu!" Happy sweat dropped as his friend started sniffing around the stone floor in the ruins of the buried structure.

Naruko tapped her chin as she pondered the problem "my blood magic is good at identifying people, but I only ever did that with blood samples"

"we really can't go around asking who was there since we could tip this guy off and he could get away. Want to give it a try?" Lucy asked.

"can't hurt to try … where do you think I should start?" Naruko asked Lucy who looked down one of the halls.

Lucy checked the markings on the will before pointing down the hall "I think the room the mirror was kept is down that way. I guess that's as good a place as any"

"alright" Naruko hummed as she followed her teammates. As they walked towards the room Lucy suspects once held the ancient mirror. When they got there they saw a stone coffin with its lid cracked at the top revealing the skull of a skeleton "sorry old guy" Naruko said sweetly to the skeleton before biting her thumb to draw blood. A red glowing circle appeared around her thumb and carried the blood up into the air as it floated upwards. The blood created a set of small marble sized balls. Each ball sprouted little bat wings and flew around the room as the magic circle disappeared.

Natsu took Naruko's injured hand in his to look at the cut "are you alright Naruko?"

"yes, my magic is meant for this. See, I'm healing" Naruko smiled as Natsu watched the cut on her thumb quickly heal before their eyes. She couldn't resist leaning over to kiss the pink haired male on the cheek making him blush.

The team of mages waited for the bats to gather what they could as far as human cells go and watched in fascination as Naruko ate the little bats. She closed her eyes as a vision hit her …

 _A person … perhaps a man … he was watching the volunteers leave the ruins. Once everyone was gone he ran into the temple. The man must not have been in very good shape because Naruko could feel that the short run left him winded._

 _"alright … where is the treasure? There always something in these places" Naruko heard the man say as he lit a lantern and started walking through the dark halls. After a few hours of whining and complaining he found the room they were in now. No one else found the room yet it seems and the coffin was still intact "bingo … lets see what pretty treasures are in here"_

 _It was at that moment that Naruko realized he had a bag of tools in a pack on his back. He took out a hammer and cracked the lid open only to shriek when he saw the skull. A sparkling object caught his attention and there was the mirror in the skeleton's grip. As the man reached out to take it Naruko saw a tattoo of a buffalo skull with a cactus on his forearm._

 _"is this it? No jewels? Damn! All that for an old mirror … this better be worth something" the man growled clearly not happy with the meager discovery …_

Naruko smiled "there was only one person in this room so I saw what I could of the guy who took the mirror. He has a tattoo on his right forearm of a buffalo skull with a cactus and is a big guy. I can only see from his perspective so I couldn't see his face"

Gray smirked as he wrapped his arm around Naruko's shoulders making Natsu glare lightly "that won't be a problem. We have a dragon slayer"

"if he was the only one here then I can track him" Natsu grinned as he realized the plan and sniffed the room "got him"

Erza sighed and grabbed Natsu by the collar before he could run off "we want to get the mirror first so don't attack him right away. We don't know if he will resort to using the women he took as hostages" she warned. Natsu sulked a little because he really wanted to beat this guy up right away, but he agreed and lead the team of mages out of the ruins and followed the scent back to the village of Flicker …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata frowned as she noticed signs of a fight and activated her byakugan to get a better look "STOP!" she yelled to the others and they all stopped on the nearest tree branches "we found team 7!" she lead the ninjas over to the three fellow ninjas who were severely injured if not dead.

The ninjas immediately began pulling Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi from the rubble or out from under entre boulders, but it was too late. The two youngest members were dead and Kakashi was probably going to die before they reach Konoha…

"as tragic as this is we do have as reason for being here. Spread out to look for Naruko!" Shino ordered and the rest moved out to find the girl they were originally sent to find.

"Sasuke was castrated" Hinata whispered to her insect using teammate after examining each body for clues and trying to stabilize Kakashi.

Shino adjusted his glasses and lifted the blanket to view the gaping wound in between the Uchiha's leg "was this attack about gaining the sharingan through sperm samples since his eyes look too damaged" he mused as he respectfully lowered the blanket.

"no … it wasn't a clean or surgical cut. Someone just wanted to hack off everything … this was out of anger" Hinata leaned over to her teammate and whispered softly "I saw a small pile of burnt flesh not far from Sasuke … this was anger and I couldn't see Naruko. I think the person who set up the ghosts in the village helped Naruko get away"

"ok … just in case lets keep this between us. We can't risk any leaked information during this time" Shino whispered getting a nod from Hinata who moved back to Kakashi's injuries. After an hour later the rest of the ninjas lined up to report "what did you find?"

One jonin shook his head "Naruko isn't here and it looks like a massive fight happened here. Perhaps Stone or Cloud tried to take Naruko not knowing that the seal may be different or … or as breeding stock" the theory made several people wince. It sounded cruel now that Naruko was possibly not a vessel for a demon, which only made them all feel guilty about seeing her as a demon in the first place.

Hinata stood up next to Kakashi's unconscious form "lets document the area and get back to Konoha. Kakashi needs treatment" (if he even makes it there) she mentally added knowing he may not …

XXXXXXXXXX

After returning to the village they followed Natsu to the pond where peoplereported seeing the eerie images of the girls who went missing. There they found the man who matched Naruko's description. Erza dragged Gray and Natsu out of sight before they charged him and they all hid to see what he was up to.

"got a cute collection going" the greasy pudgy man said with a smirk as he looked at the weak images of some women. He looked around cautiously as if making sure no one was watching and then pulled out a mirror "time for another visit" he licked his lips in a way that made Naruko gag. Just as the man raised the mirror to look into it the Fairy Tail mages knocked him out cold.

"we have the mirror … so how do we get everyone back?" Lucy pondered not able to remember anything fro the ruins. It's not like the priests of old would give out instructions manuals for magical objects that any scumbag could figure out "try to not kill that guy" she commented uncaringly as Natsu and Gray began kicking and punching the man who was just starting to wake up.

Naruko hummed as she thought a moment "well he must've figured it out somehow … Natsu, Gray, can I have your hands?" she asked sweetly and casually walked over and held both their hands. Both of the male mages turned bright red as her tongue ran along their knuckles taking the blood from the man's wounds "thank you" she purred before winking at the two blushing men making them blush harder "he pointed the mirror at someone and said 'imprison' in order to catch them. Then he pointed it at the pond and said 'store prisoners' to put them there … he would say 'playtime' when looking in the mirror in order to be transported into the plane where the women are stored" she glared at the scumbag.

"got it" Happy smiled and turned the mirror so it reflected the pond "release the prisoners" he ordered. In a flash the women were freed.

As Naruko, Erza and Lucy began helping the relieved women with injuries or in states of undress or simply calming those who were crying the man who caused this pain opened his swollen eye and spotted the mirror hanging in the flying cat's tail. He jumped up from the ground as best he could and grabbed the mirror from Happy who was swatted away roughly. Before anyone could stop him he pointed it at Naruko "AWAY" he smirked victoriously as Naruko vanished "nobody move! Only I know where she went so if you want her back you had better do as I say!" he cackled as they all backed down even if the other mages were clearly pissed.

"you're a fool" the greasy man froze as a ghoulish voice came from behind him and turned around slowly only to scream when he came face to face with a red semi-rotten wraith "now … where is my daughter?" Minato asked as he swiftly moved the scythe against the man's fat neck.

The man was going to give in, but in his terror he clutched the fragile ancient mirror too hard and it shattered …


	13. Tripping Through Worlds

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan (Edolas Jellal) / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

The man was going to give in, but in his terror he clutched the fragile ancient mirror too hard and it shattered …

XXXXXXXXXX

The third hokage scowled as he saw a bloody hand print appear on his desk "I will murder the bastard responsible for this" he growled as he plotted a painful execution just for this individual. A knocking at his office door broke through his bloody thoughts "come in" he ordered with his fake kind calm grandfatherly smile in place though it has been very difficult to keep it in place as of late.

Shino came into the room and stood in front of the desk "sir, my clan noticed some strange activity in the forest and I went searching with a team of ninjas and what we found was disturbing. Team 7 is dead and Naruko is gone"

"WHAT?" Hiruzen roared in anger though he did manage to rein in his temper just enough so he appeared more concerned and heartbroken instead of just being pissed "who is responsible for this?"

"we scanned the scene and found signs of lightening jutsus and various earth jutsus. Since Kakashi was known to have many lightening based jutsus and used them often we believe Stone was involved. Should we organize an attack to retrieve Naruko?" Shino suggested not caring that he lied about many of the facts. Until it's confirmed that the hokage is trustworthy much of the details will be left out.

For a split second Hiruzen actually considered the course of action, but then he realized something. Too many of his ninjas are most likely suspicious of him and whether Naruko is actually a demon vessel. If any of these people find her first and discover that these ghosts have been telling the truth they would turn on him in an instant. Danzo and himself will have to find Naruko first and see the truth. When they find her they can decide what to do from there. If she was still a vessel nothing is wrong, but if she isn't they will need to do something or the faith the villagers and ninjas had in them will be gone.

"no … you and your family have done enough already. I'll prepare a team to recuse her personally. You're dismissed- wait what was the condition of the bodies?" Sarutobi asked hoping that the Uchiha bloodline would be salvageable either through Kakashi's eye or Sasuke's genes.

Shino frowned "none of the bodies were in good condition hokage-sama. Even Kakashi, who died on the way here was in bad condition. The list of injuries are endless and it includes the loss of Sasuke's testicles, which were most likely taken for the bloodline since Sasuke's eyes were too damaged to transplant. Kakashi had a similar issue where the optic nerve and blood supply for his sharingan eye was but off during the brutal fight due to blunt force trauma allowing the eye to die off"

Sarutobi bit back a growl and gave a sad smile "very well, you're dismissed"

The insect user left the hokage's office and jumped to the roof of the nearby building. After making sure he wasn't being followed to his family's compound he quickly changed direction went to a spot in the forest where a large boulder sat. One quick set of hand signs later and the boulder rolled out of the way revealing a tunnel. Shino climbed down the passage and found several other ninjas including the clan heads and Hinata. Over on one side was table with papers laid out across the surface. Considering the sheer amount of papers it seems everyone was already making headway in finding lots of damning evidence against the leader of this village.

Asuma looked up from the table as Shino approached "how did he react to the report?"

"when I told him that him about the deaths and Naruko's disappearance he seemed more furious that anything else. An odd issue arose when he declined my offer to have all the Aburames ready to find Naruko he said he'd handle everything personally" Shino reported.

Hinata frowned "he doesn't want the wrong ninja finding Naruko and seeing that everything the ghosts said was true" she concluded. After all why else would someone waste precious time in such a way when a team is already prepared.

"so it seems" Shino frowned as he adjusted his glasses "he also asked about the condition of the bodies. I only told him about Sasuke and Kakashi. He never asked about Sakura so he was only interested in those two or at least one of them and I didn't explain about the brutal way Sasuke's testicles were removed only that they were removed. The hokage wasn't happy and he's going to send his own team to Stone"

Hiashi nodded in approval "Stone is much farther away than Cloud so the distraction will buy us more time and hopefully he will send a lot of people leaving him mostly defenseless"

"if things are shaping up to be as corrupted as I think then he will send many people just to get back the sharingan genes. I dread to think what he would do to Naruko if he ever finds her" Shibi said and though he was worried about the girl he also felt n intense sense of guilt for not worrying sooner. Maybe none of this would've happened if he just tried to look after the girl that resembled his old friend Minato.

A couple minutes of depressing guilt filled silence passed before Asuma got the nerve to speak again "Jiraiya will be arriving in a few days so maybe we can get some answers. I only told him that we were having a problem with a sexy red head a cute blonde so he'll probably be here even sooner than I expect-"

"I FOUND SOMETHING … these papers state that a monthly payment is made to a lab. I don't know it and the Nara clan has to provide medical supplies to all places that will need first aid at some point including labs" Shikaku explained as he set the papers on the table for everyone to see.

Hiashi sighed "I'll look into it, but after the ninjas Hiruzen will send to Stone are dispatched"

"our insects are all over the forest so we'll know when they leave and how large their numbers are" Shino said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stone took the Uchiha bloodline and the demon whore! How could you fuck up like this Hiruzen?" Danzo roared after he was called into the hokage's office and told everything.

Sarutobi scowled "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME FOR THIS SHIT! Exactly how was I supposed to see this coming? Any of this?! Was I supposed to predict the appearance of these ghosts? Was I suppose to predict that there would be a massive ambush that Kakashi couldn't handle? No I can't! what about you?. Did you see anything even close to this coming?"

"fine, no I didn't, but we need to do something before everything completely unravels" Danzo sneered not liking the suddenness of all these events. It was all perfectly timed. Naruko leaves the village. Not long after getting safely out of his and Hiruzen's reach the ghosts suddenly appear and weeks later the members of the team she was with are found dead. Unfortunately there was no proof to show that this was some sort of trap and planning something of this scale in a ninja village would be impossible for anyone.

The hokage nodded as a trail of blood dripped out of his drawer "how many men can you send to Stone?" he asked wondering if it was a wise idea to open the drawer and see what 'ghostly' image would appear in the blood.

"at most 30 if I go along personally to handle the troublemaking bitch, but sending that many would put a strain on security at the lab so I need you to make a large payment to add more cameras to the front and surrounding forest. We also need another safety check so the explosion that happened last time is prevented. The last thing we need right now is a suspicious explosion" Danzo said knowing full well that certain ninjas will be watching everything very carefully and one misstep will destroy their positions in the village.

"I can do that. Were you able to find what is making these … ghosts?" Sarutobi asked as the blood flowing out of the drawer increased ten fold and the drawer rattled.

Danzo shook his head "I know it isn't a genjutsu or any type of visual jutsu since no one has such a powerful ability that can't be stopped by at least some chakra blocks around the mind. I will do some searching outside the village limits as I am returning with that troublemaking woman. Of course there is a chance that this could be a huge seal network, but that would be require a very high level of skill to accomplish and someone would've seen this person setting everything up at some point"

"yes it would be incredibly difficult to do … it better not be because I don't want Jiraiya to see any of those skits the ghost things are preforming. Jiraiys saw Minato as a son and my life would be in grave danger if he suspected I lied about Minato and Kushina's deaths" Sarutobi shivered. Sure, he was once the toad sage's sensei, but any love and respect from that part he played in the sage's life would be quickly over shadowed by hatred and bloodlust. Minato died too young and with a baby girl just starting her life. It truly shattered Jiraiya to hear of their deaths and if he found out that Naruko never died and that Minato shouldn't have … heaven help them all …

The leader of ROOT scoffed "that would only be the beginning. Jiraiya would find out, then Tsunade, then someone will discover that that heartbreaking decision you made to kill Orochimaru was all a farce and that your student wasn't a traitor, but getting too nosy. Everything will snowball so fast we'll be crushed before we get a chance to breath … and on that morbid note I'll take my leave … open your damn drawer before it explodes" he said as he left the office …

Sarutobi gulped fearfully as he stared at the shaking drawer. After several minutes of staring he finally gave in and opened it only to find nothing in there. His entire body sagged in relief, but he felt a chill behind him that made his hairs stand on end. Icy cold fear pumped into his veins with each rabid beat of his heart as he slowly turned around. Standing behind him was the lifeless corpse of Minato Namikaze. Suddenly the corpse came to life and leaned towards the hokage where it said …

" _prepare for a crushing snowfall_ " the corpse said before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. The hokage was left shaking like a leaf in his horror …

XXXXXXXXXX

"NARUKO! YOU BASTARD! SHE'S OUR MATE!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they looked at the shattered remains of the mirror.

"I didn't mean to" the fat man cowered as the wraith growled angrily before wetting his pants and fainting.  
Minato forced himself to take his human form and stay calm. It was easy to forget that he was possessing Naruko's familiar and therefore had access to the Sin's bond with her, but once he calmed himself he could feel it "she's alive and not hurt. Erza would you explain what's going on here?"

"of course" Erza glared at the unconscious coward laying on the ground "this mission was to find the source of the missing women and items around town. After several days of investigating we found out that someone found an ancient artifact that sends people to other worlds and keep them imprisoned. We searched over the next few days with Naruko's help and found him. That mirror was the artifact" she said and pointed at the glass shards.

"yes, I saw what happened right when he took Naruko into the mirror … this sounds like basic space time manipulation, which is thankfully something I specialize in" Minato said as he began drawing a large seal on the ground.

Lucy smiled "so she can come back without the mirror"

"once she finds a place to draw the hiraishin seal on the ground she can" Minato stated as he diligently worked on the intricate seal. The terrified women who have been held prisoner in the mirror until now were escorted back to the village by Happy, Lucy and Erza who also tied up the culprit and dragged him along the rocky ground to face his punishment. Natsu and Gray waited near the seal as Minato worked. Once Minato finished the seal he looked at the two mages with a deceitfully kind smile as the scythe appeared in his hand "now what was that about my daughter being your mate?"

It was now Natsu and Gray's turn to cower "well errr … you see … ummm … we can explain!"

"then start explaining" Minato with a sweet yet very threatening tone that had the mages breaking out in nervous sweats …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko was trying to scream as she flew out of control through the dizzying spectrum of colors, but it felt like her lungs were being crushed and couldn't expand to bring even the tiniest amount of refreshing air into her body. Suddenly she was blinded by a white light and she landed on something soft like a bed. She gasped for air as her lungs were freed to move again and tried to recover from the rough trip, but she quickly realized that she wasn't alone when the weight of a person shifted on top of her. Unfortunately her eyes weren't recovered yet so she couldn't see the person, but she could tell that he was male and that there was a knife against her throat.

"who are you?" Naruko gasped still trying to recover and couldn't answer the man, but the man seemed to realize that she wasn't in any condition to be a threat so the knife was removed. As her senses slowly came back she felt a finger trace the Fairy Tail emblem on her breast "your from Fairy Tail … I never saw you before so I guess you're a new member. Are you from the Fairy Tail here or in Earthland?" he asked in a kind tone. The blonde blood mage must've made a face that implied she wasn't sure how to answer cause he hummed as if pondering a different question "does your Natsu breath fire?" she smiled and nodded "the you're from Earthland … just breathe … can you tell me your name?"

The ninja's blue eyes finally adjusted and she looked up into the dark eyes of the blue haired man with an intricate birth mark over his eye "Naruko … Namikaze" she panted.

The man smiled "it's lovely to meet you Naruko. My name is Jellal and I'm the king of this land, but the Fairy Tail members in your world knew me as Mystogan"


	14. Coiling Chakra

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan (Edolas Jellal) / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

The man smiled "it's lovely to meet you Naruko. My name is Jellal and I'm the king of this land, but the Fairy Tail members in your world knew me as Mystogan"

XXXXXXXXXX

"so this place is Edolas" Naruko hummed as she looked out the window at the kingdom below that was very lovely "I'm still feeling off" she mumbled as a wave of dizziness hit her.

The blue haired mage wrapped an arm around "are you alright Naruko? Here, sit down" Jellal said as he guided her to the bed and helped her sit down. It was then he fully realized what she was wearing. The black corset showed off her beautiful curves and held her breasts firmly in place. A blush spread across his cheeks as he spotted the emblem for Fairy Tail on her breast "I'm so sorry! I … errr I was still half asleep when … I didn't meant to …"

When Naruko quite literally fell into his life he was in bed sleeping. It was early for him to be sleeping. Actually it was early afternoon, which was about the same time as when Naruko was confronting the scum who kidnaped those women since Edolas and Earthland are parallel dimensions and on the same timeline line. It was only a dark in the room when Naruko landed because the curtains were drawn so Jellal could rest after he returned from a long trip.

The reason Jellal was freaking out now is because he could see where he touched Naruo earlier. Having someone land on top of you when you're sleeping is enough to put someone on high alert so he acted accordingly. Jellal always kept a knife within reach so when he was suddenly woken up he grabbed his knife and pinned the person under him. Still startled and partly dazed from sleep he touched the barely visible emblem not realizing he had touched her breast.

"I don't mind, but do I get to touch you in return?" Naruko purred and placed her hand on the bed between his legs and the other hand on his chest as she leaned towards him just enough to show him a perfect view of her cleavage.

Jellal blushed violently and his heart raced "we should focus on getting you home" he stuttered, but for the life of him he just couldn't take his eyes off her gorgeous blue eyes "I … I'm sure the others are worried" he gasped as he felt her heavenly mounds of warm flesh press against his own chest. The deciding on not wearing a shirt to sleep backfired on him as the skin on skin contact proved to be very tempting. She wasn't holding onto him, but he couldn't bring himself to move away.

"my magic may be a bit blocked right now, but my chakra is still very strong. If anything coming here helped _enhance-_ " Naruko arched her back a little "-my body"

"c-chakra?" Jellal gulped as he watched her sexy motions not noticing that he was basically being coaxed into laying back on the bed.

Naruko smiled softly at the dazed man laying back. Admittedly he was very sweet, but Naruko only wanted to get close to check for any weapons and to slip the knife on his bed out of his reach, which she managed to do without Jellal noticing. The fact that he knew her guild mates could be a lie even with the Fairy Tail mark on his left side over his ribs for all she knew. She couldn't help but be cautious. It's in her training as a ninja. Despite her cautious nature and the fact that she didn't want to hurt Natsu she couldn't deny that there was a strong pull between herself and the king she was now lying on.

"chakra is a power like magic, but where magic energy from the heart and soul, chakra is the energy from the body and soul. It's more physical power the magic. That's not truly an accurate description, but it's hard to explain. Would you like me to show how it feels?" Naruko asked kindly as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his rapid heart rate as her hands rested on his strong abs. she feel apull in the back of her mind and knew her Dad was trying to check on her. no doubt Minato is worried right now …

Jellal tentatively turned his head to look at the beautiful blonde who went from seductive to cute and innocent in a split second … not that that helped him focus anymore than before. She was still enchanting "I'd like that" he said savoring her warmth.

The next second stunned the king of Edolas. Pure energy flooded his body and seemed wrap around him like a warm blanket. It brought back memories of Earthland and Fairy Tail where people could control the magic from within their own body. He felt it being expelled from other peoples' bodies before, but he, like everyone else in Edolas, never could control it that way. Magical artifacts were the only source of magic until all magic until that magic was forced from this world and into Earthland. However chakra didn't just feel different than magic. It almost like it was coaxing something out from deep inside him.

Any control he had was slowly slipping away. The blonde's energy was intoxicating to the point where he felt a surge of power his own body and his control snapped. Jellal quickly flipped their positions so he was on top of her and between her long tan legs. Without thinking he pressed his lips firmly against hers in a steamy kiss. The feeling of Naruko's plump lips moving against his own sent him completely out of his mind. His one hand cupped her breast and kneaded it through the corset as the other hand dipped between her legs. The heated but soft moans and motion against him made the king's cock harden in his loose pants and it hardened more so when his fingers brushed the thin silk fabric hiding her womanhood.

The hot twitching pussy could be felt through the panties and Jellal couldn't resist stroking the fabric. Naruko gasped and pushed her hips down against the hand for more friction. She couldn't understand what happened. All she did was flare her chakra like any other time. Yes, coming here seemed to heal her wounded coils complete, but there shouldn't have been such a powerful reaction when her chakra met Jellal untapped chakra. Was it because of this world or was it possible they were mates? Natsu did say she most likely had more than one mate and she felt a strong connection with Jellal like Gray and Natsu, but she wasn't sure …

(this needs to slow down before it goes to far) Naruko thought with what was left of her mind that wasn't consumed by lust and managed to flip them she was on top "Jellal … we need to stop"

For a moment the king of Edolas stayed silent and simply stared at the flushed sexy blonde. When he finally came to his senses he blushed "I'm sorry, I got carried away" Jellal said softly, but even though he apologized he couldn't bring himself to regret any of it.

Naruko smiled as she move off of the handsome king "it's definitely not your fault. I never thought that could happen, but our chakras interacted with each other"

"our?" Jellal asked as he tried to will his erection away. With more blood going to his brain he realized this was not the time for this especially when there were people who were worried about her and

"you have chakra too" Naruko said as she moved off the bed "in fact you might be able to activate the seals with a little training"

"seals?" Jellal asked as he sat up and watched the beautiful blonde bite her thumb. The urge to tend to her new cut was squashed because she clearly intended to do so for a reason.

"it's a chakra version of magical writing and it's the go to for space and time jumping. I hope you don't mind your majesty, but I'll be drawing on your floor" Naruko said with a cheeky wink and she began skillfully using her blood as ink. She could try with simply carving the seal into something like the dirt, but she wanted to make this end more permanent and use the link with her father to guide her way back safely. Even if her Dad simply carved the matching seal into the dirt it will still work.

"so you'll be leaving" Jellal said more than a little crestfallen, but there was a sliver of hope as he thought back over what she said earlier "what do you mean I could activate that seal if I trained a little? Will it stay in place after you leave?"

Naruko tilted her head with a seductive come hither look in her eyes "is that what you want? For me to keep the seal in place?"

"yes" the king admitted though he'd preferred she stayed. However he'd settle with having the option to go see her or have her visit over never seeing her again.

"then it will be permanent" Naruko purred and swing her hips softly as she approached Jellal. She leaned over and placed her hands on Jellal's thighs. It was slight, but she heard his breath hitch before she leaned over even more and kissed him. As she pulled back she unsealed a scroll "train hard" she purred with a subtle suggestiveness in her tone as she set the scroll in his lap. In the back of her mind she knew she wanted to see this man again, but her team came first right now.

The blonde smiled and stood on the seal. With a small pulse of chakra the seals started glowing and with a bright flash she found herself standing in front of her father "Dad!" she yelped before hugging him "where are the others?"

"Erza, Lucy and Happy took the women back to the village. The guy who sent you to another world was dragged along and is hopefully being punished severely. Are you alright Naruko?" Minato asked.

"I'm perfectly fine Dad … where's Natsu and Gray?" she asked looking around for the two mages, but they weren't there. It hurt a little that they weren't there waiting for her, but then she heard two roans of pain coming from the bushes on the other side of the pond. There laying in a heap with painful looking lumps on their heads.

Minato twitched as his daughter narrowed her eyes at him "they must've tripped" he said, but after a few seconds of being stared by Naruko, who didn't believe him, his eyes shifted guiltily "errr … I'm going to go get things packed for the trip back to Fairy Tail" he exclaimed before dissolving into red vapor of blood and flying away.

Naruko rolled her eyes "protective blockhead" she mumbled and she pulled the mages' heads onto her lap so she could look at the swollen red bumps. Since her magic was unlocked again she used it to gently heal the wounds, which looked exactly like the wounds one would receive if they were hit with the blunt end of a staff or, in this case, the blunt end of a scythe.

Natsu's eyes were the first to flutter open to see the pretty blonde looking down at him with that angelic smile "Naruko …" he mumbled wondering if he was dreaming. The last thing he remembered was Minato threatening them to take good care of his little girl or else and the bloody wraith gave them a taste of the 'or else' with a hard whack to the head. However as his eyes focused he grinned "Naruko!" he yelled excitedly and hugged Naruko. Natsu buried his and inhaled her scent. The smell of an old friend made him happy, but there was an intoxicating sweet scent that he couldn't quite place. Unfortunately Erza, Lucy and Happy were coming, which means once Gray wakes up they were going to head home, but he made a mental note to talk to Naruko about that scent later …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched as Danzo's bird flew up into the air. It was a signal that meant Danzo had left with his men to retrieve the demon and the sharingan. Now he had some tasks to complete. He scribbled down a check and placed it in an envelope "Janet would you take this to the bank?"

The young secretary smiled and took the envelope "of course hokage-sama" she said before leaving. For a split second she smirked before moving down an alley where Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara were with a woman identical to the secretary who quickly puffed into smoke revealing Tsume "he made a payment the second he saw a hawk circle the sky" she reported as she handed them the envelope.

Shikaku nodded "that's what I thought. Shibi confirmed that a large number of ninjas with Danzo have left the village. That money is no doubt for security while they are gone"

"this isn't going to be pretty" Inoichi sighed quickly losing his faith in his hokage. He turned to the real secretary unconscious on the ground "I'll change her memories so she believes she made the delivery and then we can see this mysterious lab"


	15. Exploration

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan (Edolas Jellal) / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

"this isn't going to be pretty" Inoichi sighed quickly losing his faith in his hokage. He turned to the real secretary unconscious on the ground "I'll change her memories so she believes she made the delivery and then we can see this mysterious lab"

XXXXXXXXXX

(what was that smell?) Natsu pondered as the team stopped to camp for the night. Despite the fascinating conversation about Naruko meeting a former guild member he just couldn't take his mind off that sweet smell.

"so you actually saw Mystogan? What an amazing stroke of luck!" Lucy exclaimed in relief.

"I know. Really I could've landed in much worse places so the fact I landed in the bed of a king who was once your guild mate is very lucky" Naruko said happily ignoring the look her floating mist of a father made. It was clear he was considering hunting down the king from Edolas. Minato was most likely thinking something ridiculous like 'how dare that king have his bed there' and in truth he was thinking something like that "behave Dad. It wasn't Jellal's fault" Naruko said and Minato whined before taking his full human appearance and sitting down. Though he was her father he was just a soul possessing her familiar made from her blood so she had a lot of control over his physical form when she wants meaning he better behave.

Erza smiled in amusement at the pouting over protective father before turning to Naruko "how did he seem? It doesn't seem that long ago that we saw him, but it's easy to forget being frozen for seven years so it's actually been much longer for him"

"he seemed happy to see someone from Fairy Tail again and I found that he has chakra so if he trains using the information in the scroll he will be able to come here … well to Magnolia actually. I erased the seal Dad put up and I'm going to place it somewhere in the village" Naruko said with a smile, but her mind drifted to that moment of passion between her and Jellal. It was making her a little horny. Off to the side Natsu twitched as that sweet smell hit his nose again and it was definitely coming from Naruko.

(Was she sick?) Natsu pondered innocently as he kept an eye on the pretty blonde..

Grey smirked "that would be awesome! … oh wait, if Erza ever manages to snag the other Jellal this could get confusing … maybe we should tie each Jellal to their own girl so we can tell them apart-ow!"

Happy sweat dropped as he watched Grey rub his new lump courtesy of the annoyed red head "you had that coming Grey. This world's Jellal can't risk being caught"

"I know that! I was only joking" Grey grumbled.

"terrible joke" Lucy sighed as she checked the fish grilling over the fire.

Naruko smiled seductively "perhaps, but I do like the tying up idea. Do tell me if you want me to tie you down" she purred with a suggestive wink that had both male mages blushing.

Minato whimpered "why do you have to take after your mother?" he mumbled, but no one heard him. Kushina was always a very passionate person and according to her it was a family trait. That was fine since he knew Naruko wasn't a slut or anything of the sort, but like his late wife she liked flirting whether it's for making the person she loves know she cares or for catching an enemy off guard. That didn't mean he liked this multiple mates idea even if he needed several clones to keep his wife satisfied and, though he'll never admit it, took tips from Jiraiya's book. As long as she was treated right he supposed he couldn't complain. She deserved some happiness in her life after so much pain.

The soul bound hokage felt a pulse of chakra from in his 'body' and smirked. Someone from one of the clans just entered the hidden lab in the Forest of Death. It took them longer to find it than he expected, but that won't change anything. Once they see who is being experimented on it's over for Sarutobi. At least under the surface all the loyalty will be crushed. Considering how thorough Shibi and the others are it won't become public until Jiraiya is involved no matter how angry they are.

"the fish is done!" Happy exclaimed excitedly as he took a large fish for himself. After everyone who required food ate their fill they all went to sleep.

Minato, who didn't need sleep or food, made sure the fire was fed to keep everyone warm before quickly heading down the path. He found that the path to home was covered with tons of boulders and dirt from a recent landslide. The team of mages wouldn't be slowed down really. They may not be trained ninjas like his daughter, but it would be easy to get around this mess. However he was willing to bet Naruko and the others would want to clear the path for the villages nearby so to prevent any delays he turned into fumes and sank into the earth to begin moving the rubble.

Upon returning to camp he noticed his daughter and Natsu "where did they go?" he whispered. He searched for the bond he had with Naruko and realized it was coming from the direction of the nearby pond that they took turns bathing in earlier. He assumed Naruko simply wanted to bathe again and went there. The bloody hokage scowled as he deduced that Natsu was watching his daughter bathe, which means his over protective nature made him forget the fact that Naruko is a sensor and would know if a peeping tom was around. Of course he tried to go and find them, but Sin's body stopped him.

It wasn't difficult to see that Naruko has ordered her familiar, and by extension her father, to stay away for some privacy so Minato was forced to sit and wait …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko just couldn't sleep. She was too pent up and needed some release. She waited until her Dad left to do his routine scouting and slipped off to find a private spot. The pond came into view and she decided on that spot. After stretching out her senses to confirm that she was indeed alone she undressed and sat with her legs in the water.

"oh ahhh" Naruko moaned softly as she gently pinched her nipple with one hand before squeezing her breasts with both her hands. Her heart started to flutter as her body became hot and flushed. One hand trailed lower to caress the sensitive skin under her breast. The light touch was enough to make her arch and spread her legs "ngh hah oh hah" her gasps and moans paused as she sensed Natsu a little ways away. The thought made her pussy twitch pushing some of her nectar out. For whatever reason she didn't move to hide her wetness.

Natsu came out of the trees and blushed as he spotted Naruko who was yet again completely naked "I … sorry! It's just … I'll just-…" Natsu spluttered, but fell silent as he was hit with the full force of that lovely scent. It left him dazed this time and he stepped forward in a slight trance "smell" was all he managed to say as he looked at the beautiful blonde.

"where is this smell Natsu?" Naruko asked showing no modesty at all. When Natsu pointed down to her wet pussy she felt it twitch in need. There was something hot about Natsu being able to smell her "what do you want Natsu?" she asked the dazed dragon slayer curiously as he got in the water and moved up to her.

"to taste" he said with a bit of pleading in his tone.

"you want to taste me?" Naruko purred as she leaned over to kiss his lips softly "then taste" she whispered hotly into his ear before leaning back a little. Natsu lowered his face to the wet pussy that smelled so tempting and licked the lower lips. The gasp that came from Naruko made him pause and look up to make sure she was ok. He saw the flushed face of the blonde and that smile so he went back to tasting the twitching lips between those long tan legs.

Naruko felt her body heat up as the hot tongue licked at her womanhood and before she knew it she was laying back with her legs open wide for Natsu. Her back suddenly arched as he dipped his tongue into the hot wet folds "Natsu hah hahhh there!" she panted hotly as that devilish tongue flicked her clitoris before delving back in to tease her wet inner folds. Natsu showed no sign of stopping his search for the sweet juices flowing out of her pussy.

At some point he let his hand move up to grab her breast and massaged it earning more heated moans and hot juices. As he licked the hot pussy he absentmindedly played with her nipple. The moans were heavenly to him and he loved the way her hips pushed up against his mouth as if wanting more.

"ah hahh ahhh I'm cumming Natsu!" she moaned as her orgasm twisted inside her and suddenly her back arched off the ground and juices poured out of her pussy. She collapsed panted after the mind blowing orgasm, but then she felt Natsu move on top of her. Suddenly all those words she grew up with came flooding back … 'whore', breeding stock', 'rape' … and she felt a shiver of panic. Before she could tell Natsu to get off her she felt him nuzzle her neck and … purr? Any fear she felt disappeared as Natsu clearly just wanted a cuddle. It was sinking in that she was safe here with Natsu and maybe with any of those she will call mates one day …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi and Hinata lead the way into the Forest of Death "it's over here, but we need the password to open the seal. There are six guards just inside and five motion sensing cameras in those trees. We can't go any closer without a solid plan" Hiashi reported to the several ninjas following behind them dressed in ROOT anbu attire like himself and Hinata.

Inoichi frowned "I could try to get in the mind of one of them to get the password, but we have no clue when the shift changes or even if they come out at all"

"we need to figure it out quickly before they make some report to Sarutobi and he realizes the extra security didn't come" Shikaku said as he and his son placed ROOT masks over their faces.

"guys, over there!" Kiba hissed out and everyone turned to see a bloody Minato pierced by several swords and kunai. The Minato pulled a sword out of his own flesh without so much as a flinch and started drawing in the earth. Moments later the ghostly messenger vanished. Kiba and Shino carefully moved closer to the spot and saw 'Snake' scrawled into the ground. They both returned to the group.

Shino nodded "we were given a password … snake. Everyone suit up"

Armed with the password they managed to pass the entrance. The guards of course questioned why they were there, but they just claimed the hokage paid for extra security. One guard disappeared to check this and came back to say their story was true. they were showed to their posts and once the real guards returned to their own duties they spies slowly spread out and henged into the uniform of the lab workers there.

It didn't take long to find any damning evidence. The reports laying around showed cloning experiments including an old one where Danzo tried to clone Minato an Kushina, but that failed due to a lab explosion. The results that were recovered made it possible tho use the method on other people in the village, which was disturbing on it's own however it wasn't the worst. Hiashi found a report on his own wife that prove her fatal illness was planned! These scientists were injecting the villagers and clan members with drugs to improve strength or to test the bloodlines ability to fight diseases or increase fertility, but many have had terrible adverse effects including Hitomi Hyuga. Some of the other names on the reports were for the ninjas in that very spy group. This means many of them had to go to a hospital outside the village even Hinata much to Hiashi's horror.

The experiments going on in the lab, like the cloning, were easy to subtly tamper with before they carefully slipped out with a few groups of scientists. This wasn't going to continue for long, but despite how pissed they were they wanted one last question answered …

Who created these 'ghosts'?

This question needed to be answered so they knew who was on their side before removing Sarutobi from power and find where Naruko is, but it seems only Jiraiya might be capable of that since no one has been able to find anything too revealing …

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu blushed as he held Naruko closer to him. The group of mages were on the move again and he felt very happy after spending an intimate night with the blonde. The protective glare Minato kept sending him and Grey's sulking didn't even bring his mood down.

Erza chuckled at the cute pair as they entered the train station that will take them towards Magnolia. As they boarded she over heard some people talking excitedly "Grand Magic Games? We'll have to ask about that when we get back to Fairy Tail"


	16. Training

nbhhj

 **(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan (Edolas Jellal) / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

Erza chuckled at the cute pair as they entered the train station that will take them towards Magnolia. As they boarded she over heard some people talking excitedly "Grand Magic Games? We'll have to ask about that when we get back to Fairy Tail"

XXXXXXXXXX

"WOW COOL! Lets join the Magic Games!" Natsu yelled excitedly as he jumped around. To settle him down so Makarov could finish explaining Naruko hopped onto the table behind Natsu and captured his neck with her long legs.

Naruko leaned over to whisper in Natsu's ear "do let the master finish speaking Natsu" she purred making the pink haired male shiver along with several other men in the room.

Macarov cleared his throat "as I was saying. It seems that the Magic Games began right after we were sealed away in the ice so this is the 7th year it has been going. We can enter a team of five and participate in various challenges that can be team based or as individuals. We have three months to train and we'll pick our team then"

"sounds a lot like an exam Konoha has once a year, but I wasn't allowed to take it" Naruko said out loud though it was unintentional. She didn't realize right away that everyone took that as another mark against the ninja village until after she recalled that moment. it was when they were 13, so before Minato returned, and she heard from Sakura that a big event was going on. Sin looked into it and she discovered that it was the chunin exam. Kakashi did bring that up the day before the exam, but he claimed team 7 wasn't ready for such a big step just yet. However Naruko already knew that Sakura and Sasuke were allowed to participate in disguise, which meant only she was left out and everyone seemed to find it funny. With Sin she cold watch everything and it was clear the two were fools that had some skills even though neither passed. If they had any team work skills or didn't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail and magic they probably would've stood better chance in their final fight "if it's anything like the chunin exams could we enter more than one team?"

The master of the guild tapped his chin in thought "Macao were there any rules against that?"

"I never saw anyone try it, but I can't say that I saw it in the rules posted every year" Macao answered giving a smirk just like the one on the master's face.

"Macao and I will look into that possibility. It could give us a big advantage over the other teams. Remember everyone that we're in the bottom as far as guilds because of so many of us being sealed away so we have to train to take our spot away from Sabertooth. Those who want to consider participating should use the next three months wisely" Makarov announced and all the mages started chatting or squabbling about how best to get in peak condition for the Magic Games.

Lucy smiled "hey Naruko can you teach me more about seals and chakra?"

"oh me too!"Natsu exclaimed excitedly and several others like Laxus, Elfman, Gray and Gajeel immediately said they wanted to learn too. Those males present paled a little as a set of ribbons of vapors floated around the room along with a spooky pair of blue disembodied eyes just hung there in the air watching them. There was no doubt Minato was warning everyone to be careful around his daughter or else …

"of course and after that I can find a place to put the seal so Mystogan can come here- …" Naruko twitched as she turned and spotted he floating eyeballs "Dad put your eyes away. You'll make yourself dizzy" she said and scoffed as the eyes literally rolled around in circles around each other before collapsing into vapors. Of course his eyes suddenly collapsed because he made himself dizzy …

A large group of mages went down to the beach after Lucy went to get a change of clothes along with Levy and Wendy. The next few hours were spent unlocking their chakra. Naruko attempted a different method than the one she used with Jellal who she is trying to call Mystogan since this world's Jellal is being hunted by the law enforcement here. It would be really awkward if she accidently said Jellal out loud near the wrong person, but it will still be an issue since both Jellals will be running around as Mystogan. Really the only difference would be chakra that Naruko can sense. After training her Jellal will have a much bigger reservoir of chakra.

In this different method she decided to lose the direct contact and use chakra threads. It did show the mages what chakra felt like, but the pleasurable sensation was still there to a much smaller degree. Naruko was stunned to feel a touch of pleasure from Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Elfman and Gajeel. With Natsu lumped into that mix she wondered if they were her mates too, but why so many mates?!

As everyone worked on drawing out their chakra she went off to the side to watch and try to figure our why this was happening "I'm not surprised you finished first Lucy" she said as Lucy came to sit with her. Training with seals no doubt made it easier for the celestial mage to access her chakra.

"I feel more useful with chakra especially since I doubt many others will excel in seals" Lucy said teasingly and she wasn't completely wrong either. Apparently before they were sealed they were considered one of the most destructive troublemaking guilds around if not the most destructive. That's not a quality that someone using seals should have "are you ok? You seemed lost in thought" Lucy asked softly.

"I don't understand why I have more than one mate" Naruko answered after checking on where her Dad was. Minato hovering as vapors like a barrier between the mages unlocking their chakra and his daughter. He wasn't really listening to the conversation.

"you found more?" Lucy asked a little surprised.

"I think … I noticed that when I touched my chakra against certain people … it feels really good" Naruko tried to explain the best she could.

Lucy blushed "that good? I'll have to try that … is that something the ninjas knew about?" she asked curiously though she hated the people who would treat someone who was fighting with them so disgustingly.

"if they did I would've found it. After all I had Sin search for all sorts of information" Naruko commented as she thought back "other than the fact that I can hold a lot of babies at once, but I'm not sure if that has an affect"

"it might. Animals always look for signs of certain breeding traits for babies so if dragons were like that then maybe their slayers are. There's also your magic. Being a blood mage may come with certain attracting qualities. I never heard of a blood mage so it's hard to say, but I can see if I can find something" Lucy offered eager for a research challenge. She even wanted to ask Levy to help so they could find some answers even faster.

"thank you. I'd love that!" she said and hugged Lucy. As she pulled away she spotted a blue haired mage looking right at her oozing killer intent "… umm you know Juvia is glaring this way right?" Naruko announced as the blue haired woman glared, but she quickly covered it up just as Lucy looked her way.

"oh right, she likes Gray. She thought I liked Gray so I was her rival, but she might have changed rivals now that Gray likes you" Lucy said with a little chuckle.

Naruko pouted as she looked back and forth between Juvia and Lucy "maybe … lets try something … turn so you're facing away from her" Naruko said s she pricked her finger and small blood balls with bat wings fluttered up to take a couple mirrors Naruko unsealed. She did this quickly without Juvia seeing and then kissed Lucy on the cheek. Lucy didn't see why until she looked at the mirror closest to her. The mirrors were angled so Lucy could see Juvia "is she glaring?"

"oh yes" Lucy muttered a little puzzled as to why Juvia looked so furious.

"I don't think it's Gray she likes" Naruko chuckled.

Lucy blinked uncomprehendingly and after a minute her eyes widened "ooooh … I didn't see that coming" she said as she turned around and looked at the water woman who quickly looked away and tried to cuddle with Gray "she is trying to make me jealous" Lucy realized and suddenly felt silly "I never noticed … I'm going talk to her"

The blood mage watched as Lucy went over to talk to Juvia. Naruko noticed that Juviua almost too easily let go of Gray and went away with Lucy. As the two spoke several of the others have finished unlocking their chakra, even Happy, Lily and Carla who tried it too, so Naruko showed them the basic chakra control exercises. With those exercises to occupy them they went off to work on them on their own. Some left more reluctantly than others, but Minato materialized his eyeballs again and that was all the warning they needed. Only Happy, Natsu, Erza and Gray were there.

Naruko turned her back to them to speak to the fatherly fumes "Dad knock it off and be nice. Remember I might have many mates so you can't scare everyone away"

"I'm your father Naruko. I'm allowed to make things as difficult as possible for those who want to be around my daughter" the vapors mumbled softly and Naruko simply rolled her eyes. She turned back around and there was suddenly an orange haired man in a suit standing with Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy and Juvia who returned … and were holding hands. Lucy smiled and was about to point at Naruko, but tne blood mage was shocked to see that the man simply made them vanish. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Lucy and Juvia were gone! "whoa … what just happened?"

Makarov came over wearing an old fashion swimsuit and a beach ball "that was Loki. He's one of Lucy's spirits and a guild member. It's possible all of her spirits took them to their world to reconnect after seven long years apart"

"Loki? … oh right! Lucy told me about him! That's sweet!" Naruko said with a smiles she dispelled her blood bats and sealed the mirrors away.

"yes, but I hope they don't forget about the time difference between here and the celestial world … oh, well! Who's up for some volleyball?!" the guild master yelled and then an insane game of volleyball ensued. Naruko changed into a one piece bathing suit and joined in on the fun and Minato too though it was hard to tell unless the ball suddenly flew into the opposite direction for no reason or you spiked a floating eyeball …

XXXXXXXXXX

"where the hell is Jiraiya?" Kiba grumbled as he waited for the people sifting through the papers copied from the lab to announce the next backstabbing bit of news and there has been plenty of it.

Tsume shot her son a glare "I told you already! That moron got caught peeping and is laid out at a hospital so it will be a week! Now either help or shut up!"

"it will hopefully take less time than that. Shibi and the rest of the Aburames went to drag him here so we can finish this faster" Shikaku said as his picked up another file "oh shit"

"what?" Tsume asked before snatching the file away. Her eyes widened and she became rather pale "if this is his doing then … oh Jiraiya is not going to be happy"

Shikaku frowned "Orochimaru was framed. What's to be happy about?"


	17. Haunting

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan (Edolas Jellal) / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

Shikaku frowned "Orochimaru was framed. What's to be happy about?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"they aren't back yet" Naruko pouted as she casually hung from the tree branch. A full week has passed, but there was still no sign of her teammates.

"you can train. i'll help" Minato offered as he floated around as a mini bloody version of himself.

"I kind of wanted to see more of this place" Naruko commented as she flipped and landed gracefully on the ground to look out at Magnolia from her spot on the cliff.

"just take a stroll through the shops" Minato said ignoring what she really meant.

"I mean Fiore, Dad, not just Magnolia. You really don't want me to explore the kingdom do you" she said with a look of mock hurt.

Mini Minato frowned "you shouldn't travel alone. Yes you're fully healed and can fight off many enemies, but it's never a good idea to face ninjas alone even if you have the advantage. A kage-"

"can be killed by a genin with the right opportunity" Naruko finished the phrase she heard from her father over and over again "I wasn't planning on traveling alone. Besides it's no fun being alone on a trip" she said putting her hands on her curvy hips almost daring her father to argue and he wanted to. After all, all the women except the bartender left with their teams on trips for money, which left only the very people Minato was trying to protect his daughter from… men.

"fine" mini Minato sulked knowing he had no control over his daughter and it's not like he can imprison her when he's stuck in her familiar. As long as he behaved he can travel with her and keep her safe.

"glad you agree!" she exclaimed happily as she kissed her mini father on the cheek before strolling into the woods to return to Fairy Tail.

Minato huffed "I don't" he grumbled before dissolving into vapors to follow after his beloved little girl who wasn't little anymore if she ever really was in the first place …

XXXXXXXXXX

"thank you Bickslow" Laxus said as he looked down at his teammate.

"no problem. I can't promise Evergreen and Freed won't find out, but I'll do what I can to stall them if they do" Bickslow said tossing a bag of supplies to a second Laxus. It was a clone "good thing the master is feeling like playing matchmaker"

Laxus raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about?"

"oh come on Laxus, you and your grandpa might have had a rough patch, but you don't think it's strange he saved this low level mission for us and just happen to get a mission right when you asked for a second one, which lucky the second mission is in the exact opposite direction. He saw us practicing the clone technique and has seen you staring at Naruko with those love sick puppy eyes" Bickslow chuckled nervously as the lightening dragon slayer glared at him "I'm just saying that he knew you wanted some time alone with our blood mage and he gave you one hell of a mission to do it"

The tall blonde dragon slayer blushed and looked down at the mission flyer that asked for two mages to investigate strange occurrences at a romantic hotel that was recently losing business because of the events "oh … ok I see your point"

"you should. It's pretty obvious. Now you go and grab your blonde and I'll make sure no realizes we have your clone" Bickslow exclaimed cheerily as he walked off with the Laxus clone.

"yeah yeah I'm going …and thanks man" Laxus said gratefully. He knew he'd never fool Bickslow because of the mage's ability to see souls. The clone would be spotted right away so his only chance to get away from his tem was if Bickslow had a little mercy on him and thankfully he did. Evergreen and Freed are both too clingy to allow this to happen so this was his only option. If they somehow figure it out they will be pissed at him and Bickslow, but when he spotted Naruko at the bar asking if anyone was free for a mission he couldn't bring himself to care about the things that could go wrong "I'm free if you'd like to go with me"

Dazzling blue eyes looked up at him "I'd love to" Naruko said with a smile though the flicker of red vapors seemed to give a warning about getting too close, which Laxus wasn't so sure if he wanted to head "where's the mission?" she asked taking note of Makarov's sneaky smile. She knew she felt something from the lightening dragon slayer when she helped him unlock his chakra with the others so perhaps Laxus felt something too. If he gave it away somehow the master probably noticed so as she left the guild with Laxus she decided to ask "what kind of mission is this?" she asked hoping this wasn't going to be a situation like those times Sasuke tried to trap her, but then she knew that that was just her paranoia left from years of putting up with those people.

"it's this" Laxus handed her the mission flyer as they turned down a path that lead away from Magnolia "there have been some incidents that are ruining business and they need help from mages" he explained not realizing he eased Naruko's fears just being honest with her.

Naruko raised an eyebrow as she skimmed the flyer "they think it's haunted … it mentions murders though. That's more of a living human with flesh and blood thing … unless the killer is like Dad"

"very true, I'm only a soul, but I can kill very easily though I wouldn't be here without being summoned" Minato said as he suddenly materialized in his full bloody wraith like form before quickly dissolving into vapors.

"I don't think we're dealing with a ghost, but we'll see in a few days" Laxus said feeling glad he could spend sometime with Naruko.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jiraiya … Jiraiya wake up … he's out of it"

"it's these meds … they have him drugged up for the pain"

"normally I'd leave him to suffer, but we need him at Konoha. Get him checked out, we'll get him ready to go. We can't waste time"

Jiraiya opened his eyes to see three sexy nurses around his bed and expertly unhooking him from the machines "lucky me … I get pretty angels" he slurred as one curvy nurse left to check him out.

The buxom raven checking his chart shook her head "we're not angels Jiraiya. You're only hallucinating from all the pin killers they gave you" after she looked through the injuries she told the third nurse to help her carefully move him to a wheelchair that was next to the bed "we'll get you back to Konoha" she said as they lowered him easily into the seat and grabbed some meds he will need "is he all checked out?" she asked as the nurse returned.

"yes, but they weren't to happy about it since he is badly hurt" the other buxom nurse said.

"this is a civilian hospital so they don't know what a ninja goes through. This is no where near as bad some of the times he's been hurt before and he doesn't need such high doses of medication" the first nurse said.

Jiraiya swayed in his seat a little before focusing on the nurses perky backside "you look all alike. Are you sisters?"

"sisters? No we're-" the nurse next to his chair stiffened "father, his hand is …"

The raven sighed as she saw Jiraiya's hand firmly squeezing the nurse's butt "he's hallucinating Shino. Just let me handle him and you and Muta stay out of arm's reach" she said and moved to take the nurse's spot, but froze when jiraiya decided to grab her crotch "no wonder we were sent. Anyone else would've killed you" she said as she slapped Jiraiya's hand and moved behind the wheelchair to push it out of the hospital. Jiraiya barely registered anything they said even when they referred to each other as father or son. He saw sexy nurses and was convinced that that's what they were.

The 'nurses' were baffled when hours passed and Jiraiya hasn't stopped seeing them as nurses even though they cut the dosage size of the medication dramatically "the chart said nothing about a brain injury so why is he acting like this? It's getting-" the nurse twitched as she felt a familiar hand on her butt "irritating" she finished with a slap to the hand.

"he must be reacting strangely to the meds themselves" one nurse suggested.

"that's possible, but these drugs are for staving off infection and blocking pain so we can't not give it to him"

"well we can't sneak into Konoha and get to our hideout with a wheelchair so lets just use our insects to carry him the rest of the way and switch his drugs once he's safe in our hideout" the smaller nurse said trying to ignore the dazed look in the sage's eyes which were focused on her breasts.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as clouds came flowing out of the sexy nurses' sleeves and carried him off. The next time he woke up he saw Tsume standing next to his bed and Shibi, Shino and Mut Aburame standing as far away as possible from him "Tsume … what's going on? This isn't Konoha hospital"

"there was an issue that we needed you to see before we had you registered. In fact if you could watch these tapes we can get started" Tsume said as Shikaku came in with a laptop, but just as the video clips of the 'ghosts' of Minato and Kushina started playing Jirayia stopped them..

"wait I need some comfort. Where are those pretty nurses you sent to get me?" Jirayia asked excitedly as he searched for the nurses.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow "nurses? Shibi, Shino and Muta went to get you"

The toad sage looked at the three Aburame, who looked really uncomfortable, for several moments before finally screaming in horror "AHHHHHHH!"


	18. Bleeding Hearts

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan (Edolas Jellal) / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

The toad sage looked at the three Aburame, who looked really uncomfortable, for several moments before finally screaming in horror "AHHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see why this place is considered the most romantic place to stay this side of Fiore … it's beautiful" Naruko mused as she looked up at the sign with the hotel's name carved into it.

The Coeur hotel was a lovely old brick building covered in flowering vines with a large courtyard in the font that was separated into several hiding nooks by tall rose hedges for privacy. There was something enchanting about the glass entrance that was covered in whimsical vines, however despite the beauty the place was deserted. No one was even there working save for the tired looking gray haired old man in a suit apparently waiting for them …

"are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" the old man asked clearly nervous about just standing in the lobby.

"yes we are" Laxus said and both of the mages saw how relieved the man was.

"oh good" the old man breathed a sigh of relief "I'm Mr. Maison, the owner of the hotel … I hired you to find out what's going"

Laxus frowned as he looked down at the old man "what's going on here exactly and where is everyone?"

"I gave the staff the week off … it's becoming too dangerous for anyone to stay. This started as a cute little haunting. Things moving around for no reason, noises that can't be explained and the vague images of a person's ghost walking the halls. I couldn't pinpoint who the ghost might've been, but it actually boosted business so I wasn't concerned until …" Mr. Maison gulped fearfully as he heard the hotel groan as if it was settling "until three weeks ago. When the first murders happened"

Naruko raised an eyebrow "how many have there been?" she asked wondering why thing changed so quickly. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted the red vapors of her father float high up in the air as if searching for something.

"7 people were murdered, 3 couples and most recently a server" the hotel owner said sadly "it was … tragic to say the least. The murders were brutal and there was no sign of who did it. All the rooms were locked with the bolts on the inside so the couples had privacy and the server was found in the kitchen s-sticking out of the meat grinder" Mr. Maison said paling heavily at the memory "it was rather bloody. No one could've gotten in any of the bedrooms without damaging the bolts and the only person with the keys to the kitchen, which is locked up at night after room service hours, is myself and the chef. Both of us were … indisposed at the time and we had the keys" Mr. Maison said clearly indicating a relationship between him and the chef, which didn't matter to the mages who both thought the owner was telling the truth.

"which bedrooms did the murders take place? Could we look around to those rooms?" Naruko asked eager to see if she can get her blood magic to see what memories are available in the blood that's left.

Mr. Maison nodded hurriedly as he fumbled through his pocket and fished out a ring of keys "these are the kitchen and three rooms. The police are still investigating the crime so I can't let you in the rooms themselves, but I gave you the key to a room near them" he said as he handed over the ring with five keys on it.

"we'll handle it from here" Laxus said as he took the keys. An eerie groan echoed through the hotel. The strange noise made the owner say a quick goodbye before racing out of the hotel.

Naruko frowned as she watched the hotel owner run away before turning to look at the hotel's walls "that noise was not the hotel settling"

"no … something seems off here" Laxus pondered only to flinch when a pair of disembodied blue eyes materialized in front of his face. This place was no where near as scary as Minato …

"there's nothing obvious from what I saw in the walls. Where ever that noise came from it's not here" Minato's disembodied voice commented as his eyes glared warningly at Laxus.

"lets see what we find around the rooms and then I can try to find something using my blood magic" Naruko said while flicking the red vapors that trailed up to her father's floating eyeballs effectively popping both of them …

XXXXXXXXXX

"THAT'S IT! Jiraiya has been unconscious long enough!" Tsume screamed and shoved her way passed Shikaku, who was checking on the toad sage who has been unconscious for days now, and hit him hard on the head "WAKE UP"

Jiraiya bolted upright clutching his head in pain "I'M SORRY TSUNADE! DON'T KILL ME!" after a few moments of silence and realizing he was alive Jiraiya blinked and looked around only to find that there wasn't an pissed off med-nin screaming at him. he sighed in relief "thank god it was just a dream. Good thing to because that nightmare about me molesting three men-"

"that was real" Tsume said bluntly, but just as Jiraiya was about to pass out again she grabbed him by the collar "oh no you don't! we wasted enough time putting up with your crap and it ends now! You will stay conscious got it?!"

"ok!" Jiraiya squeaked fearfully. He finally glanced around the place he was in, which looked like a makeshift infirmary in an underground complex "what's going on?"

"plenty and it has to do with Minato, Kushina and Naruko" Shikaku said and felt a twinge of guilt when he said the name Naruko, but received an annoyed scowl from Jiraiya. It was similar to the look he'd give when the subject came up and the subject of the demon vessel came up a lot thanks to the foolish council. To say he felt guilty for ever thinking poorly of the girl was an understatement.

"so what happened? Did the seal loosen or something?" the toad sage muttered.

Shikaku winced knowing this wasn't going to go well "we need you to see something … you might not like it" he said as someone brought over a pair of crutches and gave them to the toad sage.

Confused as to what was going on Jiraiya took the crutches and followed. He healed enough to move with the group of ninjas during his comatose state, but he was still sore. When they finally got to the edge of town he was stunned that they all made sure not to be seen. Why were they hiding? This was their home so they shouldn't have to hide!

Curiosity was getting too strong to debate with the others and he simply went along with the plans. By the time they stopped he needed the crutches to stand, but that wasn't his main concern. It was the frightened faces of the villagers and the bloody handprints everywhere. Messages in blood like 'BETRAYAL' were scrawled on the walls of various buildings and blood soaked baby things were scattered around. No one even tried to pick up the items … it was as if they were all unable to …

Just as the toad sage was about to ask what was going on he spotted someone he never thought he'd see again. The young man he considered a son was standing in the middle of the street holding a crying baby. However what seemed sweet suddenly became horrifying …

The baby started screaming as several weapons impaled Minato and a gruesome figure crawled out of the shadows. It was a foul smelling black mass with claw like hands and the symbol of Konoha placed prominently on its hat like head. The thing grabbed the baby by the neck and held it up revealing a seal on the baby's tummy.

 _"this vessel should be easier to control"_ the thing cackled.

 _"Naruko … my baby"_ Minato gurgled as he spoke through his blood.

The seal however was not the one Jiraiya expected to see if the baby was the demon vessel, but the tears from the dying Minato's face was heartbreaking. With one last scream the baby dissolved into blood leaving behind a bloody bunny and that hit Jiraiya hard because he gave Minato a toy just like that to give to the baby in case he missed the birth if a mission went too long. they didn't even know the sex of the baby at the time.

Jiraiya looked down at the bloody toys on the ground more carefully and to his horror they all looked familiar! Down to a small dent on a rattle from when Kushina dropped it years ago or a blanket that was identical to the handmade one Kushina made, but that shouldn't be possible. A cracking sound and a scream from a civilian made everyone stiffen and broke the toad sage from his thoughts just in time to see the thing and Minato collapse into blood, but that wasn't all …

"what the hell is going on here?" Jiraiya hissed breathlessly to Shikaku as the stone faces of the first two hokages and Minato's face on the hokage mountain began crying tears of blood …

"it's a long story … but as for who started this" the Nara said as he gestured to the place where Minato stood only moments ago "we were hoping you'd be able to find out because … who ever did this knows the truth and helped Naruko get away from the village" he said and signed as the toad sage gave him a questioning look "you need to see what we found … there's something on Orochimaru too that you need to see"

XXXXXXXXXX

"he wasn't kidding … these murders were brutal" Laxus said as he leaned in through the doorway to try and look at the blood splattered room.

"Laxus can you lift me up?" Naruko asked wanting to get a better look of the back of the room.

Laxus blushed very lightly as he picked up the curvy woman with ease "of course-" his blush darkened as she reached up towards the ceiling as she arched her back giving him an excellent view of her ample chest. The saucy wink she gave him and the sassy twist of her hips as she used chakra to connect to the ceiling didn't help him stay focused.

Naruko walked along the ceiling and viewed the entire scene "I'll have to see what my blood magic will get" she said as she pulled out one of her sharp knives she keeps in her garter and sliced her wrist allowing several little bloody bats to escape into the air and collect samples of the cells in the rooms ...


	19. Room Service

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan (Edolas Jellal) / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

Naruko walked along the ceiling and viewed the entire scene "I'll have to see what my blood magic will get" she said as she pulled out one of her sharp knives she keeps in her garter and sliced her wrist allowing several little bloody bats to escape into the air and collect samples of the cells in the rooms …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya looked at the information on the table before him in a daze "what … is all this?" he murmured seriously. Not that he didn't understand every bit of what he spent the last two hours going through, but this was something he was having a very hard time accepting.

" _that_ is information proving that the experiments Orochimaru was accused of committing started before he became a genin … most of his missions prove that he couldn't have been in the village during the disappearances of the people who were victims of those experiments so he had no involvement until a year before he was killed and that seems to be because he tried to expose it … we found a security locker in his old resident that was hidden by a seal right after finding everything in the lab … Orochimaru was investigating the hokage and Danzo, why we aren't sure, but he knew something. He even had a picture of Naruko so perhaps he suspected that the fourth hokage's daughter still lived" Shikaku explained as he moved a few papers around to reveal the little photo of baby Naruko.

"give me that" Jiraiya demanded firmly. Shikaku nearly flinched at the calm yet harsh tone and handed over the picture. Once the toad sage had the photo in his hand he tore it into two pieces making everyone around him gasp, but thankfully he explained before Tsume was about to yell "the fact that he hid the information means he was worried … when he wants to hide something even further than that he has a trick" Jitayia said he put the opposite ends of the picture together and a seal appeared on the back. The toad sage unlocked the seal and several papers appeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikaku went over to the documents "he has a copy- … oh … he saw the seal on Naruko's stomach" he said softly. In the new pile was a sketch of a seal and on the top of the page was the words 'Naruko's seal?' "did he know-"

"yes … he learned that Minato used a seal that was different from Kushina's seal … why didn't he tell me?" Jiraiya murmured torn between hating his friend for never saying anything and wanting to wage war on the fools who framed him, but for now he had another more urgent matter to attend to "where's Naruko?" he asked quietly as he put the two pieces of the photo the right way. The photo fused back together revealing the original picture as if nothing happened to it.

Tsume flinched and decided to at least avoid the subject "the security was pretty tight at the lab … most likely he was caught and killed before he could send it to you-"

"I get that! Now where is Naruko? You already told me the person who made that seal network was helping her. who is it? Do you know anything beyond the backstabbing shits in the village?!" Jiraiya yelled furiously now desperate to find the girl who was basically his granddaughter and do whatever he could to make amends for not seeing her for who she was from the start.

Hiashi stepped into the room with Hinata and Shino "we are trying to discover everything we can. Shino and Hinata were the ones who discovered the scene of team 7's demise. There was evidence of someone, a pretty angry someone, mutilating Sasuke in certain areas that … that implied that this person knew about team 7's main goal"

"which was?" Jiraiya asked with a sharp edge to his tone. He had a bad feeling he knew where this was going …

No wanted to explain out of pure shame, but Hinata saw the rage in the toad sage's eyes grow with each second of silence that passed and finally said something before the boiling point was hit "breeding … we did some searching. Tsume disguised herself as the hokage's secretary and went through all the records. Officially only Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were legal ninjas and they had the mission to …to handle Naruko. They were supposed to earn her trust and get Sasuke to impregnate her" Hinata said trying not to stutter as the harsh glare from the sage got much worse.

"but team 7 is dead …" Jiraiya said almost wishing he had a chance to kill them himself. Yes he only just found out about Naruko being Minato's daughter and wasn't used to being caring towards her, but he wasn't just protective of her. No, the breeding program is something he detested since he heard of it and that's when it must have consent of all parties. Naruko knew nothing and that pissed him off even more.

"yes and Naruko is gone. the best way to discover who has her is the ghosts. Are you sure it's just a seal network?" Hiashi asked as Shino put out a map with all the places where 'ghosts' appeared or strange images were shown "will it be easy to crack, but things will get difficult in three weeks when Danzo realizes that he's on a wild goose chase and brings his army back"

"yes … and a massive one at that. It holds genjutsus in place and they're impossible to dispel as long as the main seal is intact. If I'm looking at this map right … wait … we'd be in the circle …" Jiraiya said and everyone stiffened. There haven't been any ghosts this far so they haven't thought of it, but then a dripping sound was heard …

Everyone slowly turned to the sound. In that spot was simply water dripping from an exposed pipe, but just as they felt relieved they looked at the map to see a bloody handprint on it. A faint whisper could be heard echoing through the halls though no one was seen " _Naruko … I'm here … all will pay, when I get my way, down they'll fall, and down they'll stay_ "

Jiraiya gulped feeling unnerved by the threatening poem "we better hurry … we can see who made this network one we find the main seal in the center" he said urgently as he took the blood stained map. Who ever made this seal network had Naruko and a huge thirst for Konoha's blood. What caused such a grudge? How was Naruko involved? Where was she?

Those were the questions that flittered through his mind as they slipped back into Konoha without being seen and searched for the center of the seal network in the hopes of finding who did this …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato floated around the room as Naruko sat on the bed in their own room and focused on the memories she was absorbing "we should've asked if anyone had anything to gain from this place being shut down"

"I did … after we searched each room" Laxus said as he entered the room "I left and found Mr. Maison and asked, but there's very little. He has no relatives who will take the hotel if he leaves and the businesses in town actually benefit from the festivals the hotel hosts around the lake. Right off there doesn't seem to be a valid reason for making the hotel deserted so it has to be something about the victims- … Naruko are you ok?" Laxus asked as he saw Naruko sway a little as if she was ill.

"the drugs are having an effect on me" Naruko murmured feeling dizzy. Laxus moved quickly to hold her up even though Minato was faster and casually holding the bloody scythe behind his back so Naruko couldn't see it.

"what drugs?" Minato asked as he casually slashed the scythe in Laxus's direction only twitching in annoyance when the dragon slayer casually dodged "can you drain it from your blood?" he asked while slashing at Laxus again a little faster and grinning when Laxus clearly put more effort into dodging this time.

Naruko nodded "yeah … I'm working on it. Now stop trying to take off Laxus's head dad and focus" she ordered making her father pout and put the scythe away "the drugs were in the couples' blood. All six of them had it and it's making the memories fuzzy. The couples each ordered room service and fell asleep. The first couple didn't get enough and the man woke up to see someone searching the room"

Laxus frowned "can you tell what this person wants? Or how he got in the room?"

"mmmm … no … everything is too blurred and dark … I think the answer is in the kitchen where the server was killed" Naruko said as she felt the drug being drained from her blood. Strangely enough the draining of this drug was making her quite hot.

Minato pondered the idea "he could've seen something and that's why his murder is different, which means we should check out the one thing that connects the rooms and the kitchen. The room service carts" the bloody floating man concluded as he dissolved into red vapors and followed the two mages out of the room.

The blood mage for her part was having a hard time staying focused. She had some odd affects happen when she removes a drug from her body before, but nothing like this. The tightness of her corset was driving her a little mad. Her pussy was getting hotter with each step and it didn't help that Laxus was so close to her. By the time she made it to the kitchen she losing it. In fact she didn't even realize they were in the kitchen until Minato spoke …

"it looks like there was someone riding these carts" an unseen vapor Minato said as he noticed something that looked like a skid mark from a boot on the lower level of one cart that would be hidden by a table cloth.

Laxus looked around the room "this person has to be hiding somewhere nearby and returns at certain times. When did the couples order room service?"

"much later … probably around 10:00" Naruko forced herself to focus and collect the blood she needed, even her rather violent vision didn't calm her body "I see … the server saw the marks on a different cart. He was jumped and killed before saying anything, but not when he found the cart. He was rolling the cart out of the kitchen to show his boss in the morning and was jumped around Mr. Maison's office. If this person followed him from the kitchen he would've been spotted" Naruko smiled as a plan came to mind "hey Dad, why don't you stay here and cook us dinner when you sense someone coming. Maybe we'll get our answers with some room service"

"that I can do" Minato said knowing it was a good idea, but he hated that it meant he had to be in the kitchen and not keeping Laxus away from Naruko, but what could happen in a few hours? Naruko is not ready for anything after years in Konoha ... and can summon him instantly if she needs …


	20. Hidden

(I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **Pairing: Hentai F/M, male Harem – femNaruto 'Naruko' x Natsu / Gray / Elfman / Gajeel / Loki / Mystogan (Edolas Jellal) / Laxus / Sting / Rouge / Lyon**

 **Last Time:**

"that I can do" Minato said knowing it was a good idea, but he hated that it meant he had to be in the kitchen and not keeping Laxus away from Naruko, but what could happen in a few hours? Naruko is not ready for anything after years in Konoha … and can summon him instantly if she needs …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where is the demon?" Danzo asked with a scowl. The bloodied Stone ninja tied up on the floor remained silent. "Very well … remove another."

"Yes, Danzo-sama." The closest ROOT ninja said as he stepped forward and roughly ripped a fourth fingernail from the Stone ninja's hand, but unlike every time before there was no sound. The ROOT agent yanked the captive's hair to get any reaction, but then the captive's mouth opened revealing the problem. Upon opening a gush of blood came pouring out followed by a chunk of flesh it was clear what happened. The Stone ninja chose to kill himself by biting off his own tongue to get out of the situation he was in.

"This is infuriating … where could that demon filth be?" Danzo scowled as his men secretly kidnapped and began torturing another Stone ninja. Little did he know another group was looking for the supposed 'demon' and these people were not allies …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we can't find a single trace of her anywhere!" Jiraiya scowled darkly and looked up from the map he was marking as he heard Kiba enter the hideout with two others who were Hinata and Shino.

The toad sage scoffed, "Maybe your clans aren't as skilled as you thought you were."

Kiba twitched in annoyance, "Well, if you think you can do better you go get Naruko. Whoever took her is skilled-"

"Or you three ignored her for years and no nothing of her scent." Jiraiya said bluntly making the three ninjas flinch. "Yeah … thought so." Jiraiya scoffed as he turned back to the map and made a black mark over a spot two miles away from the where the hideout was.

The collection of marks were making a circle. However, there was an issue with the shape of the seal, which was more oval like than the circle it should be. Unfortunately, that means the full scope of the seal isn't known and therefore the center can't be found yet, which now wasn't very surprising since that ghostly thing was right in this room. The others were searching for any hidden messages to fully map out the seal and reporting any findings to Jiraiya through the earpiece in his ear.

Shino sighed at his teammates' guilt riddled faces and looked at the toad sage, while staying out of reach due to some mental trauma from Jiraiya's groping, "We are trying our hardest. Samples of her chakra and scent were found so it's only a matter of time before we find her trail. There should be something since stealth wasn't her strongest skill." He said being careful on how he described Naruko's lack of talent for most ninja things.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow before scoffing mockingly, "Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked curiously only to flinch as Jiraiya shot her a sharp look.

"If I were trapped in a village who hated me and believed I was the reincarnate of a powerful demon then I would do what I could to look as much like a very unskilled and unthreatening demon as possible." The toad sage said as he looked over at the small picture of a young Naruko. It was the one Orochimaru kept and was apparently the only picture in the village of her.

Kiba frowned, "You think she's been hiding her true skills this whole time?" He said a bit skeptical since it seemed unlikely that she could hide all this time without any slipups.

"She's the fourth's daughter and was forced to hide or face even more pain and hate. Does it really seem that strange when you think about every beating she survived and still made it to class on time? Or how about all those times she was run into the forests, but found her way back just fine even as a child? I don't care what you believed, but it's clear she was more skilled than she let on." Jirayia said never letting the photo of the little blonde out of his sight.

Shino touched his fingers to his chin in thought, "So it's possible she was waiting for the right opportunity to leave. An attack would be good if the enemy wasn't after her, but I think it's safe to say, considering the seals over the village, that this person could be working with her … the mission to Magnolia could make for a good chance-"

"Magnolia? Fiore, Magnolia was the last place she went too?!" Jiraiya exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, why?" Shino asked as confused and startled by the toad sage's outburst as his teammates.

Flashes of memories from the past came to his mind and each were about Kushina saying something about her home before her family was killed, which was near Magnolia, "Team 7 was attacked after visiting Magnolia?" He asked quickly connecting some dots.

A slightly timid Hinata nodded, "They were supposed to go and document the town to learn more about it so Konoha ninjas could increase their mission range. A week before they were supposed to return they were found dead and Naruko was gone. it was clear the scene was set to place the blame on either Stone or Cloud."

Juraiya's eyes narrowed in disgust as he realized Team 7 were potentially documenting Naruko's reaction to Magnolia and not the village itself. The coincidence was just too strong for it to be anything else especially considering how cruel the hokage was it made sense that he'd want to see Naruko unknowingly walk through her mother's home. However, this brought a theory to mind. Is it possible someone recognized Naruko as the daughter of Kushina? It would explain everything from the timing of the attack to the timing of the ghosts appearance and if that person was an Uzumaki who managed to live or someone from Magnolia who was close enough to them to know the art of sealing then that really does explain everything.

To be fair it did make sense, but it wasn't the truth per say. The truth of the dead returning as a vengeful bloody wraith due to Naruko's magic was a little too much to jump to as a conclusion. No matter the circumstance Jiraiya instructed everyone to focus solely on the seal, which was the best way to find who did this and ultimately lead to Naruko. How long until they make the gruesome discovery? …

XXXXXXXXXX

Laxus looked down at Naruko, "Are you ok, Naruko?" He asked as they entered their room and let the door swing shut behind them.

"I think something about that drug is … is affecting me." Naruko said placing her hand on her heart, which was racing wildly.

"Do you need medicine?" He asked as he kneeled down next to Naruko, but as he touched her skin to check for a fever on the flushed skin he felt a spark going into his system coming from Naruko's skin. His head felt dazed suddenly …

Naruko felt her breathing steady suddenly, "I feel a little better." She commented before noticing the glaze in Laxus' eyes. "Laxus?" She felt her pussy twitch at the look in Laxus' eyes. Naruko was curious about the sudden change and seeing as she was still very heated from the drug she didn't stop Laxus from moving forward to touch her. Amazingly just resting his large hands on her hips sent sparks up her spine and made her knees weak, but before he could move closer she brought her knee up to his chest to gently stop him.

"Please let me touch you." He pleaded softly rubbing circles on her hips with his thumbs silently asking for more. Any fear seemed to dwindle with each circle until she finally moved her knee to the side. Instead of just moving up to her body he kissed her knee and draped her leg over his shoulder and kissed up her inner thigh.

"Ahh Laxus …" Naruko moaned softly as he went higher up the thigh with her leg still on his shoulder, but in almost a teasing fashion Laxus avoided going in the dress to kiss the wet pussy and instead moved up to kiss her chest. Naruko's back arched as the strong hand cupped her breast over the corset and ran a finger along the edge to trace the bare skin before squeezing the breast. The firm squeezes made her body shiver and she gasped as Laxus pulled the top part of her corset low enough to reveal a nipple, which he gently licked before sucking on it.

A part of her wanted this to stop, but something began to eclipse that part. It was fear, but not a fear that resembled what she felt as a result of Konoha's actions. No, this was very different. It was as if her magic was warning her of something, but as fast it came it vanished leaving only a heightened sense of pleasure, which made her forget what happened for a moment.

Naruko felt a finger circle her wet pussy hidden behind the silky panties, "Laxus …" She panted and looked down at the mage who was looking at her just waiting for permission.

"Naruko …" Laxus murmured almost begging to go further. He almost whimpered in disappointment when Naruko moved her leg off his shoulder thinking she wanted to stop, but then she leaned over and kissed his jawline as her foot carefully nudged the tent he was pitching in his pants. Laxus felt his control weaken quickly and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself if she kept doing that. "Naruko … ngh need you." He said desperately trying to stay in control.

The blood mage nipped his neck testing his restraint, "You want me?" She purred softly this straddling his hips as he stayed kneeling on the ground. Naruko moved her hips against the bulge in his pants. The sound of him groaning at the feeling of her brushing his confined cock was a turn on.

"Yes." Laxus hissed through clenched teeth wanting nothing more than to touch her, but refused to do anything without her say. He groaned and arched his back when her nimble fingers opened his pants to free his cock before teasingly stroking it.

"Then take me." Naruko said nearly getting the wind knocked out of her when he kissed her passionately as he gripped her butt to lower her to the floor. Before she realized it he was looking at her as he pulled down her panties and tossing them to the side. "Ahhh hah!" Naruko moaned as a finger carefully moved into her body and stroked her inner walls all while Laxus kissed and nipped at her breasts. "Laxus! More! Ahh!"

Without any further teasing he draped her long legs over his arms and pulled her towards him by her hips until the tip of his cock tapped her pussy. Slowly he pushed into her tight wet channel earning a mewl in pleasure. For a moment he stayed still to let her adjust, but Naruko made it clear that she didn't want that by rolling her hips and he couldn't refuse her. Laxus thrust deep into the pussy that was clenching around his cock.

"Laxus! Ahhh!" Naruko's back arched making her breasts bounce, which only served to make his lust for her grow more wild. By the time they both came something transpired in Naruko's blood in her pussy. A bit of blood from the simple act of losing her virginity looped around Laxus's cock creating a seal …

After a few moments of just cuddling with Laxus Naruko stiffened suddenly and smirked at her lover, "Laxus." She said coaxing him to lean over so they were face to face. "Someone is watching … through the picture." She whispered and Laxus subtly glared at the painting of blue bells on the wall.  
XXXXXXXXXX

Minato glared at the ceiling of the kitchen knowing something was going on the higher floors where his daughter was, but he couldn't make Sin's body obey meaning the familiar was locked out of the of going up stairs and he could guess why, "He better not hurt her." He grumbled, but then sensed someone coming slowly towards the kitchen and took the appearance of his human form. (wait … where's he going?) Minato thought as he felt the presence slip passed him and as his back was turned to pretend to search the kitchen.

It was curious to say the least. Why is this person sneaking towards the pantry and not the tables? Once the person was deep in the back of the pantry Minato went to look and just spotted movement of a small door in the back, which concerned him since he was sure there were no passages going into the rooms.

After dissolving into red vapors he followed after the intruder who was quite strong despite being so skinny or he couldn't travel through the narrow passages so easily. Each passage had a pair of holes peeking into the rooms, but as far as the dead hokage could tell there was no way into the rooms from the passages. However, the passages would make for a good way to peek in and see who is inside before using the carts to sneak in.

Minato noticed that they were going up to the floor where Naruko and Laxus were staying. Their client must've said something out loud when making plans for them to stay and this guy heard it. Just as he thought the creep came to a pair of holes that showed Laxus and Naruko getting redressed.

"Missed the show." The creep mumbled with a sick smirk, but then felt something that felt like the tip of a blade tap his neck. He turned and promptly screamed as he came face to face with a horrific rotten skeletal wraith. In his attempt to get away he fell through the painting and landed right in front of Naruko and Laxus, who had sparks flying around him due to his magic reacting to his annoyance with the creep.

"I'm taking any images you saw." Laxus said coldly as electricity twisted around his hand, which was reaching for the man's neck. It may not be a threat he can keep, but he did electrocute the creep into unconsciousness for seeing Naruko slightly undressed.


End file.
